All the President's Men
by megankvdw
Summary: Él es el hombre más poderoso del mundo, con nada fuera de su alcance o influencia. Pero, ¿es suficiente para traerla de vuelta? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Presidentward.
1. Richard Nixon

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es de _**Shahula**_. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 ****All the President´s Men****

 **Capítulo 1**

"Me gusta el trabajo que tengo, pero si tuviera que vivir mi vida de nuevo, me gustaría haber terminado como escritor de deportes" —Richard M. Nixon.

El viento soplaba suavemente una brisa de bienvenida en una tarde, una tarde caliente de junio en Washington DC, Edward Cullen se puso bajo la sombra de un árbol de Magnolia gigante, viendo cómo su amado perro lobo irlandés, Jake, corría a través del amplio césped verde, persiguiendo una pelota roja brillante que Edward acababa de lanzar a la bestia.

No era frecuente que Edward pasara tiempo solo, permitiendo a su mente la libertad de vagar en cualquier dirección. En cambio es seguido a menudo por un equipo abrumador de personas, cada uno con varios teléfonos celulares, archivos, documentos, carpetas, planificadores y tarjetas informáticas. Cada uno tenía algo que necesitaba de su inmediata atención, aprobación o la firma de veto. Horarios que tuvieron que ser coordinados, detalles de seguridad que se formaron, las reuniones de política extranjera que atendió, informes de inteligencia, y la comisión que determinara si iba a conseguir su día de trabajo terminado.

Así que era muy raro cuando era capaz de tener unos minutos para sí mismo, pero era el precio que estuvo dispuesto a pagar por este trabajo.

Después de todo, él soñó en estar en esta posición desde que era un niño de seis años de edad, pelo rojo brillante y sin piel en las rodillas raspadas. Todos los planes que había hecho, los sacrificios que hizo por su familia y amigos, compromisos y ofertas que acordó a lo largo del camino, todo lo llevó a estar aquí.

Jugar un tranquilo juego en el jardín sur de la Casa Blanca.

Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América.

Sonriendo Edward se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era de estar haciendo lo que siempre había soñado, mientras observaba al gran perro perseguir su juguete. Edward rascó las orejas de Jake cuando trotó hacia él dejando caer la pelota y moviendo la cola por el entusiasmo.

—Buen chico —elogió Edward, recogiendo la pelota para lanzar una vez más sonriendo contento cuando el animal despegó después de dar un fuerte ladrido.

Edward inhaló profundamente disfrutando del aire fresco. Sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de que fuera sacado de su soledad, y fuera metido de nuevo en el mundo de la política. Su jefe de personal y su hermano mayor Jasper se encargarían de eso.

Le había tomado muchas negociaciones y súplicas tener el día de hoy. Aunque Edward sabía que su papel como el líder del mundo libre era vital así como su paz mental, que fue lo que le dijo a su hermano cuando pidió un pequeño descanso de la reunión con la secretaria de Estado, Rosalie Hale. Jasper tenía dudas, pero después de una breve conferencia con la señora Hale, se levantó la sesión para un descanso.

Que es cuando Edward se escabulló utilizando el tiempo para aliviar un poco la presión que brotaba de su interior.

Fue con esto en mente que Edward dejó la chaqueta de traje gris oscuro detrás y desató su corbata para agarrar a Jake, y luego hizo una pausa para ello. No quería pensar en nada ni nadie que tuviera que ver con el funcionamiento del mundo libre.

Lo único que quería eran cuarenta y cinco minutos para ser solo Edward Cullen el hombre, en lugar de Edward Cullen el presidente.

Como siempre que estaba solo, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia el momento en que sintió la mayor alegría de su vida.

— _Ten cuidado —advirtió Bella, mirando a Edward con nerviosismo._

— _Estoy teniendo cuidado —respondió, sus ojos centrados en la belleza que tenía delante. Era tan pequeña, tan delicada y preciosa para él. Edward pasó un dedo por su mejilla, la piel suave y cálida._

 _Su hija gorgoteó a su amoroso toque, una sonrisa sin dientes en sus pequeños labios, sus ojos marrones brillando de alegría, las pequeñas manos regordetas golpearon ligeramente las suyas más grandes, para que continuara con su juego. Edward obedeció por supuesto, tirando a su hija suavemente en el aire y capturándola con rapidez, ganando el sonido más increíble: su risa._

— _Edward, se va a marear y te va a vomitar —intentó regañarlo Bella, pero se escapó la diversión en su tono. Edward la miró, encontrando el marrón oscuro de sus ojos tan brillantes, cálidos y amorosos como los de su hija._

— _Bien, bien, entonces tendré que comerte, princesa —declaró mirando a Bella sobre el hombro del bebé. Él acunó a su pequeña cerca, y presionó besos ruidosos en su cuello, sus ojos nunca dejando a la hermosa mujer que se sentó frente a él en el sofá._

— _¡Oh, Beth, sabes delicioso!, debes probarla, mami —bromeó a ambas con una sonrisa maliciosa. Bella puso los ojos en blanco por sus travesuras, pero sonrió y se acercó, presionando sus labios al otro lado de la cara de su hija, soplando fuerte una trompetilla_ _(1)_ _por un momento antes de que ella rápidamente se volteara capturando la boca de Edward con la suya, y presionando un dulce beso en sus labios._

Edward se dio cuenta que había sido un momento perfecto. Él lo sabía entonces, pero aún más ahora. Eso fue antes de que todo se haya vuelto al revés. Antes de que los planes que hizo cambiaran todo. Como deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Edward fue sacado de sus recuerdos y molestas reflexiones por el sonido de su jefe del servicio secreto, el agente Emmett McCarty, llamándolo mientras se acercaba.

—Señor presidente —habló Emmett, su voz profunda y grave. Edward suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un momento antes de volverse hacia el hombre alto detrás de él. Emmett se situó en su más de metro noventa de altura, una pared de músculo y fuerza. Con el pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos grises inquebrantables, era sin duda el hombre más intimidante trabajando para Edward. Por supuesto, aquellos que realmente lo conocían sabían que era tan dulce como un algodón de azúcar, pero solo cuando estaba fuera de servicio o con personas en las que confiara.

—Señor McCarty —contestó Edward, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos por el sol que brillaba detrás del gran hombre—. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Señor, hay una situación que requiere su atención inmediata —le informó Emmett dando un paso a un lado para que el presidente no se viera obligado a entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Es Beth? —le preguntó Edward con preocupación. Cuando Emmett negó con la cabeza, Edward suspiró—. Bueno, entonces, Emmett, estoy seguro de que puede esperar otros… —Edward hizo una pausa para mirar su brillante reloj Tag Heuer (2) plateado— quince minutos.

—Señor presidente, es imprescindible que usted vea esto tan pronto como sea posible.

—Entiendo, Emmett, pero ahora mismo debo llevar a Jake adentro y volver a mi reunión con la Secretaria de Estado. Si puedo llegar allí después de nuestra reunión, lo haré. Mientras tanto te sugiero que le digas a Jasper qué es tan importante y haga un espacio en mi agenda.

Con eso, Edward se dio la vuelta y llamó a Jake, que iba saltando con el juguete en la boca. Después de recuperar la pelota Edward caminó de regreso a la Casa Blanca, con Emmett detrás de él.

—Señor presidente, quiero decir, con todo respeto, le pidió a mi equipo y a mí que le hiciéramos saber si encontrábamos alguna información acerca de la situación de _La Pluma_ , y, señor, debo informarle que lo hemos hecho —dijo Emmett mirando al presidente para medir su reacción.

Edward se detuvo en seco, todo su cuerpo se congeló, volvió a mirar a Emmett con atención buscando algún atisbo de engaño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward con su voz baja y tranquila, desmintiendo los nervios que sentía con esas palabras—. ¿Qué has encontrado?

—Creemos que la hemos encontrado, señor.

Edward no podía moverse, su corazón latiendo salvajemente en su pecho, mientras miraba el jardín. Él no notó a Jake esperando impacientemente a su lado. Estaba teniendo problemas para registrar lo que Emmett le estaba diciendo.

Todo su mundo había cambiado con una sola frase. Una sencilla frase y todo fue diferente.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó Edward incrédulo y temeroso. Él había sido engañado antes, y aunque era difícil, trató de hacer a un lado la esperanza que crecía en su interior hasta estar seguro. Miró a Emmett que asintió con solemnidad—. Vamos —respondió Edward bruscamente—, muéstrame lo que has encontrado.

Los dos hombres caminaron rápidamente por el césped, con Jake tratando de igualar su paso.

Edward corrió hacia la casa, desesperado por ver si su equipo encontró a quien rezaba que fuera.

La otra mitad de su corazón. La pieza faltante de su alma.

Su Bella. Su amada esposa, que había estado ausente durante casi cuatro años.

Trompetilla: Se usa esa palabra para describir el sonido que se produce al poner la lengua entre los labios y soplar.

Tag Heuer: Marca de relojes Suizos.

¡Hola!, no pude resistirme a traducir esta historia, creo que es divertido ver a Edward con un traje siendo uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo. Voy a actualizar cada semana, pero no sé que día será el mejor, así que si quieren pueden decirme que día prefieren.

Gracias por leer y me encantaría saber que piensan del primer capítulo.


	2. Franklin D Roosevelt

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es de _**Shahula**_. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.

Capítulo BETEADO por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite fanfiction (www facebook com / grupos / .fanfiction elite)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

"La única cosa a la que debemos de temer es al miedo mismo." Franklin D. Roosevelt

Al entrar en las salas del ala oeste, Edward fue recibido rápidamente por los miembros sorprendidos de su personal, tanto por su repentina aparición como por su estado y se precipitó a través de la sala del Gabinete.

—Señor presidente —lo llamaron algunos de ellos, él los ignoró y se dirigió a la oficina Oval (1), con Emmett siguiéndolo de cerca. Una vez que los hombres entraron a la habitación, Edward se movió al gran Escritorio Resolute (2), tomando su asiento y preparándose para la noticia que estaba por recibir. Inhaló profundamente, envió una rápida oración al cielo y revisó los papeles que Emmett puso delante de él.

Agarró la carpeta del primer archivo, hojeando los distintos papeles. En el interior solo había notas que detallaban diversas misiones y notas de figuras públicas. Nada nuevo se podría decir.

—Yo no veo nada nuevo aquí, señor McCarty. Dime lo que esto significa, Emmett —exigió Edward abrumado por todo el lío que tenía delante. Aunque Edward estaba acostumbrado a leer entre páginas y páginas de documentos legislativos, no tenía paciencia para eso en este momento. Solo quería saber por qué el equipo especial creía haber encontrado a su esposa.

—Señor, como usted sabe, hemos estado haciendo misiones de reconocimiento, directrices de investigación y recopilación de informes detallados de los que estuvieron presentes el día que la señora Cullen fue, eh, tomada.

Edward se estremeció no necesitando el recordatorio de ese horrible día. Lo perseguía cada noche en sus sueños, y temía que lo haría el resto de su vida, a menos que Bella regresara a él.

— _Edward. —Jasper se acercó lentamente a él, con miedo en sus ojos azul claro._

— _Oye, Jas, ¿qué pasa? Si esto es acerca de las encuestas en Arizona, no parece que tengamos que preocuparnos por eso, la aparición de Bella cambió el estado clave para el campo Cullen —dijo Edward con orgullo. Amaba lo emocionada e involucrada que estaba Bella con su campaña, ofreciendo conseguir apoyo por su cuenta cada vez que lo necesitaba._

 _Se suponía que ella debía estar volando de su estado natal Arizona a Massachusetts esa noche, después de estar una semana separados. Sabía que Beth estaba emocionada de verla, pero no tanto como él. No había nada mejor para conciliar el sueño que estar en la cama al lado de su hermosa esposa cada noche. Bueno, excepto cuando no dormían nada en absoluto, sonrió para sus adentros._

— _No, no, no es eso. Tengo algunas, eh, noticias —explicó Jasper con cautela, tomando asiento en la silla a la izquierda del sofá donde descansaba Edward._

— _Claro, adelante. Yo no tengo que recoger a Bella hasta dentro de un par de horas, así que tengo tiempo —dijo jovialmente, pensando ya en cómo le daría a su esposa la bienvenida a casa._

— _En realidad es sobre Bella —dijo Jasper con solemnidad. Edward dio a su hermano una mirada inquisitiva. Dejando la pluma y papeles en los que estaba trabajando cuando reconoció el tono serio de Jasper._

— _¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿Pasó algo?! —preguntó Edward comenzando a preocuparse._

 _Tragando grueso, los ojos de Jasper empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras miraba los ojos confiados de su hermano menor y le dijo las palabras que nunca hubiera querido decir._

— _El avión de Bella ha tenido un accidente._

La ruidosa voz de Emmett sacó a Edward de sus pensamientos, trayéndolo al presente.

—Mientras que el público en general piensa que la señora Cullen murió junto con el piloto y la tripulación, recientemente nos dimos cuenta, gracias a un ciudadano diligente, que hay una mujer parecida a la señora Cullen residiendo en Alaska. Su hermano es un cabo en la marina, y él lo contactó para decirle sobre la coincidencia. Una vez que se corrió la voz a nuestras oficinas, de inmediato enviamos un equipo operativo del FBI para investigar y pudieron obtener estas fotografías. Después de un cuidadoso escrutinio y una amplia verificación de antecedentes, que incluyó pruebas de ADN, creemos que esta mujer es realmente su esposa, señor.

Edward miró los documentos distribuidos en su escritorio por un momento, tratando de envolver su mente en torno a la situación. Sus ojos se posaron en el marco de la foto al lado de la lámpara. Allí su hermosa Beth, vestida con un vestido amarillo y blanco tenía sus pequeños brazos envueltos alrededor de la cara de Bella, ambos pares de ojos de un marrón brillante y feliz. Fue una de las fotos que tenía de ellas dos, tomada pocas semanas antes del accidente.

Le dolía saber que Beth, que tenía tres años en el momento que Bella desapareció, apenas podía recordar a su madre ahora. Ella todavía la extrañaba, al igual que él. Con cada pista del caso, Beth obtenía esperanza de nuevo. Pero inevitablemente la burbuja reventaba, y cada uno perdía más esperanza, refugiándose en sí mismos para cuidar de sus heridas. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podía aguantar y mucho menos su bebé.

Edward suspiró pesadamente, un sonido de resignación. Sus ojos verdes miraron al gran hombre delante de él y le habló en voz baja pero con una gran autoridad presente:

—Emmett, si esto… —Tragó grueso antes de continuar—: si esto no es verd…, si no es ella, no puedo pasar por esto otra vez. No voy a hacerle esto a Beth nunca más.

Asintiendo en comprensión, Emmett encontró el archivo que necesitaba y se lo entregó al ansioso presidente.

Los dos hombres se dieron una mirada estoica, sabiendo que dentro de esta carpeta estaba la información de una mujer que puede ser o no la primera dama, y que irrevocablemente cambiaría el curso de la vida de Edward.

Al pasar la carpeta a Edward, Emmett dio un paso atrás, sabiendo que debía dar espacio al hombre para que vea las imágenes. Se sentó en un sofá blanco frente a la mesa, alisando su corbata azul y sacando su teléfono para revisar sus e-mails, mientras que el presidente estaba ocupado.

Edward estaba agradecido con su amigo, lo conocía tan bien, y volvió a respirar profundo antes de abrir el archivo. En el interior vio muestras y comparaciones de ADN, así como fotos. Empujó los papeles a un lado, centrándose en las imágenes.

Sus ojos revolotearon rápidamente a través de la impresión de color brillante, se le atoró la respiración al verla. Una mujer de estatura media pelo rubio caramelo se mostraba caminado por la calle. Sus ropas eran sencillas, una blusa azul en capas, una bufanda rosada, jeans desteñidos y botas marrones altas que llegaban justo por debajo de las rodillas. Tenía un poco bronceada la piel, casi parecía una capa de oro, mientras sonreía abiertamente a algo fuera de la toma.

Aunque era tan diferente de su Bella, que siempre había llevado sus rizos marrones chocolate oscuro largo por la espalda, era fácil para Edward ver las similitudes. Ella parecía tener la misma altura que Bella, la misma forma de la cara con la misma nariz pequeña, labios carnosos y una sonrisa que le recordaba a las de ella, que hizo que se le apretara el corazón. Pero no podía estar seguro. Era difícil comparar con una foto que fue tomada desde la distancia, pero su pulso errático era un indicio, esta mujer bien podría ser su esposa.

Edward volteó a otra foto, esta vez en blanco y negro, y mucho más cerca. Esta mujer era aún más como Bella. La luz brillante en sus ojos familiares y acogedores para Edward. Había incluso una leve insinuación de una cicatriz en la línea del cabello. Bella tenía una por caer en un tramo de la escalera en la secundaria que necesitó seis puntos de sutura.

Edward puso esa foto en blanco y negro a un lado de su escritorio y pasó a la siguiente foto. Su corazón se detuvo, sus pulmones se encogieron cuando finalmente vio lo que solo podía pertenecer a una persona, solidificando su esperanza.

La imagen era muy cercana, y en color nítido, de la cara de la mujer. Se veía delicada, arqueando las cejas y tenía unas líneas pequeñas en las esquinas de sus ojos mientras sonreía brillante. Pero el punto de inflexión, el indicador final fueron los hermosos ojos de color marrón oscuro, con un anillo de oro cerca del centro que le devolvieron la mirada, como si pudieran leer su alma. Solo había visto un par de ojos tan únicos, tan impresionantes y fascinantes.

Era Bella. Su Bella. Su esposa.

Edward expulsó una risa temblorosa, una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla, mientras continuaba guardando la imagen en su memoria. Con reverencia trazó las líneas de su cara con un dedo tembloroso, sabiendo que el infierno que había sido su vida sin ella había terminado.

Estaba viva y ella estaría con él de nuevo. Pronto.

Y entonces sería para siempre.

* * *

Oficina Oval: Es la Oficina oficial del Presidente de Los Estados Unidos de América.

Escritorio Resolute: Es el escritorio frecuentemente seleccionado por los Presidentes de . para su uso en el Despacho Oval. Fue un regalo de la Reina Victoria al Presidente Rutherford B. Hayes en 1880.

* * *

Hola!, aquí tienen el segundo cap de la historia. Respondiendo a sus preguntas la historia tiene 30 capítulos. Mi Beta Yanina y yo decidimos que las actu serán el domingo. Gracias a todas por sus reviews y espero que el capitulo les haya gustado como para dejar más. :)


	3. Benjamin Harrison

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es de _**Shahula**_. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.

* * *

Capítulo BETEADO por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

 **All The President's Men**

 **Capítulo 3**

" **Lincoln tenía fe en el tiempo, y el tiempo ha justificado su fe." Benjamín Harrison.**

—¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Edward con un tono de incredulidad, con los ojos fijos en la fotografía en su mano, sus dedos apretándola fuerte.

Emmett tomó una respiración profunda, con la esperanza de que iba a encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar la delicada situación a éste poderoso hombre, uno que él respetaba, y que por suerte podía llamar amigo después de sus años trabajando juntos. Siempre había sido su prioridad más alta, después de proteger al presidente, encontrar a la primera dama y regresarla sana y salva a su familia y al pueblo estadounidense.

—Tenemos razones para creer que la señora Cullen está sufriendo un caso de amnesia y no recuerda su vida antes del accidente de avión. Ella utiliza el alias de Charlotte Elaine Byrd. Trabaja en una pequeña librería y una panadería en Kodiak, Alaska.

Edward estaba sorprendido por la noticia, sin embargo al mirar la cara de Bella, ojos felices y con luz, de pie con orgullo en su delantal detrás del mostrador de la pastelería, podía verlo. Ella siempre había tenido un gran amor por la cocina, y tenía sentido para él que encontrara consuelo en ella.

— _Disculpa, estoy tratando de hornear aquí, ¡saca tus dedos de eso! —lo reprendió Bella, resoplando cuando Edward metió su dedo índice en el tazón, alejándose con un gran pegote de pasta de chocolate._

 _Rápidamente se lo metió en la boca, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras gemía en apreciación._

— _Taaan bueno, nena._

 _Edward miró a Bella, observando la expresión aturdida en su cara mientras ella le devolvía la mirada. Edward sonrió sabiendo el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre ella. Era exactamente lo que estaba esperando. Decidiendo tomar ventaja, hundió nuevamente su dedo en el tazón amando lo nublados y oscuros que se hicieron los ojos de Bella mientras lo veía chupar su dedo._

— _¿Algo está mal, Bella? —bromeó, sus ojos verdes bailando._

 _Bella sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó rápidamente. Tomó su espátula y apuntó a Edward._

— _Sal de mi cocina, no puedo concentrarme cuando haces eso —le informó con tono serio._

 _Edward levantó las manos, con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro._

— _Está bien, está bien. Voy a estar por aquí leyendo este libro. —Se trasladó a la mesa, pero dejó su copia gastada de Las Reglas de los Radicales marcando la hoja con un pedazo de papel. En cambio, continuó observando a Bella mientras trabajaba, sus caderas balanceándose ligeramente en una forma demasiado tentadora._

— _¡No es justo!... Estúpidos labios y dedos sexys molestándome y distrayéndome de hornear —se quejó ella en tono bajo, cambiando de ida y vuelta del tazón a la sartén mientras acomodaba en capas la masa de chocolate._

 _Incapaz de controlarse por más tiempo, Edward se movió para colocarse detrás de Bella, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Bella se estremeció con el toque pero por lo demás no le hizo caso._

— _Bella —susurró Edward con voz ronca, dejando que sus labios encuentren la piel expuesta de su cuello y besando tiernamente—. Nena, ¿no puedo tener un poco más?_

— _No, no está listo. ¡Ahora deja de molestarme! — dijo Bella, pero Edward supo que no lo decía en serio cuando ella movió la cabeza a un lado, para permitirle un mayor acceso a su piel._

— _¿Por favor? —le preguntó Edward de nuevo, esta vez dejando besos húmedos en su garganta, viajando hasta la oreja y mordiéndolo suavemente—. Solo una probadita._

— _Mmm, Edward —gimió Bella deteniendo su trabajo y levantando la mano para enterrarla en su cabello. Edward acarició su cuello dejando un camino de besos calientes y pequeños mordisco en su piel—. Tengo que terminar esto para la venta de pasteles de la iglesia —intentó explicar Bella una vez más._

— _Se me ocurren cosas mejores para hacer con esta masa —dijo Edward con voz baja y profunda. Se acercó a ella presionando su endurecida longitud contra su culo. Dejándola sentir lo excitado que estaba—. Podemos hacerlo nuestro propio chocolate sexual._

 _Bella se echó a reír con su cabeza hacia adelante mientras se aferraba al borde del mostrador. Edward dio un paso atrás, sorprendido por su reacción._

— _¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

 _Bella logró farfullar:_

— _¡Chocolate sexual!_

 _Edward le dio la mirada universal que indicaba que pensaba que estaba loca y Bella trató de recuperar la compostura para poder explicarse mejor._

— _¡Oh Dios, Edward! —se rio ella dándose vuelta para mirarlo —. ¿De verdad acabas de citar Coming To America(1)? ¿Como juego previo? —Edward todavía se veía confundido, por lo que Bella continuó—: Tú sabes, ¡chocolate sexual! ¿Y después lanza el micrófono hacia abajo a la multitud? Dime que sabes de lo que estoy hablando._

 _Cuando Edward, finalmente recordó, tuvo dificultades para sostener su propia risa. Bella le había enseñado la película y de inmediato se convirtió en una de las favoritas de la pareja. Podía entender que el hacer referencia ahora pondría un pequeño obstáculo para el ambiente que trató de crear._

— _Bueno, supongo que no hay vuelta atrás —lamentó un momento más tarde, dando a Bella una sonrisa torcida y un encogimiento de hombros._

 _A pesar que tener sexo habría sido increíble, compartir risas con Bella era igual de bueno._

 _Bella sonrió a cambio, aunque sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros mientras más lo miraba. Poco a poco dio un paso hacia él, con las manos detrás de la espalda, hasta que estuvo a pulgadas de distancia de su pecho. Ella levantó una mano. Sus dedo recubiertos en masa y lentamente los deslizó por los labios entreabiertos de Edward._

 _Cuando iba a lamer su boca, Bella chasqueó la lengua._

— _No, no, este chocolate es todo mío —susurró ella seductoramente antes de colocar su boca sobre la de él, usando los labios y la lengua para limpiarlo._

 _Edward envolvió sus labios alrededor de ella, tirando de su pequeño cuerpo firmemente hacia él, dejando que sus manos se deslicen bajo la tela de su blusa mientras compartían un beso ardiente._

 _De repente, el estado de ánimo no era tan divertido. Era mucho, mucho más sexy._

—Señor presidente, ¿está todo bien? —lo llamó una voz conocida desde la puerta. Edward miró hacia arriba encontrando a Jasper asomándose a la habitación con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—¡Jasper, la encontraron! ¡Encontraron a Bella! —dijo Edward entusiasmado, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al hombre alto y rubio, tirando de él en un abrazo—. Es realmente ella —susurró con alivio, años de preocupación y fatiga desvaneciéndose con sus palabras.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jasper con incredulidad—. ¿Estás seguro?

Edward retrocedió, sonriendo con verdadera felicidad, algo que su hermano mayor no había visto en mucho tiempo, mientras asentía con entusiasmo.

—¡Sí! ¡Ven a ver por ti mismo!

Los hombres volvieron a la mesa donde Emmett había trasladado toda la información una vez que el presidente había recuperado sus sentidos. Los dos hermanos de concentraron en las fotos, documentos y papeles que probaban que Bella todavía estaba viva.

Edward se levantó de su asiento, regresando a su escritorio. Agarró el teléfono negro de su base y esperó a que el operador hablara.

—Señor presidente, ¿qué está haciendo? —cuestionó Jasper, alejándose de las imágenes y archivos.

—Estoy llamando por el Air Force One, lo quiero listo para salir en una hora —dijo Edward antes de pedir al operador que lo comunicara.

Emmett y Jasper intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, ambos comprendían lo que el presidente quería, pero temían el no estar de acuerdo con él. Jasper finalmente dio el paso, sabiendo que recaía en él como principal asesor del presidente.

—Señor presidente, no sé si es la mejor idea en este momento, señor.

Edward hizo una pausa por un momento, inclinando la cabeza mientras miraba a su jefe de gabinete.

—¿Y por qué no lo sería?

—Bueno, señor, ahora no es el mejor momento. Se supone que debe estar en una reunión con la secretaria de Estado en este momento, después tiene una llamada con el Primer Ministro Israelí, también es necesario revisar la nueva legislación sobre la PL-194, y tiene un…

—¡Jasper, me importa un carajo eso ahora mismo! —lo interrumpió Edward—. Bella, quien pensamos que estaba muerta durante cuatro años, está viva y bien, y vive en Alaska, sin la menor idea de quién es en realidad. ¡Voy a traerla de vuelta, inmediatamente!

—No puede simplemente irse, tiene responsabilidades aquí —intervino Jasper.

Golpeando las manos sobre el escritorio, Edward gruñó.

—La única responsabilidad que tengo en este momento es recuperar a mi esposa, si fuera Alice, ¿no harías lo mismo? Me voy ahora mismo. Puedes reorganizar todo lo que voy a perderme, ¡nada me detendrá!

Emmett se aclaró la garganta desde el otro lado de la habitación, con la esperanza de entrar en el debate.

—Disculpe, señor, pero creo que sería lo mejor para todos nosotros retroceder un paso. No puede simplemente irse como loco, disculpe la expresión. Sería un riesgo enorme para su seguridad que no podemos permitirnos. Tal vez usted podría esperar unos días, nos da tiempo para establecer los protocolos adecuados, y nos permite limpiar su agenda. Y luego usted puede ir a recuperarla.

Edward se puso de pie, enderezó su corbata y chaqueta mientras miraba a los dos hombres. Entendía sus posiciones, pero no sería disuadido.

—Señores, esta cuestión no es objeto de debate. Volaré a Kodiak esta tarde para recuperar a mi esposa. Van a hacer lo que sea que necesite para que eso suceda porque soy el presidente, ¡y eso es una orden!

Con eso, Edward salió de la habitación, la cabeza en alto mientras se abría camino a su habitación privada para empacar una maleta pequeña para el viaje.

Nada lo detendría para llegar a Bella, ¡que se jodiera la presidencia!

* * *

 **Coming to America:** Conocida en Latinoamérica como Un Príncipe en Nueva York. Es una película estadounidense dirigida por John Landis y protagonizada por Eddie Murphy y Arsenio Hall.

* * *

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Gracias por leer, como siempre me gustaría saber que pensaron del capitulo.


	4. Barbara Bush

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es de _**Shahula**_. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

 **All The President's Men**

 **Capítulo** **4**

" **Al final de tu vida, nunca te arrepentirás de no haber pasado una prueba más, no ganar un veredicto o cerrar otro acuerdo. Vas a lamentar no pasar tiempo con un marido, un amigo, un hijo o un padre." Barbara Bush**

Charlotte se dirigió a la tienda, la brisa fresca de agosto tirando de su pelo y bufanda. A pesar de que el clima no era tan extremadamente frío como un invierno en Kodiak, todavía penetró un poco en su piel. Sin embargo era algo que Charlotte soportaba, porque no se atrevía a salir de la pequeña ciudad de mar que había aprendido a amar.

Alojarse en Kodiak cerca del agua fue una de las pocas cosas que se sentían bien en su vida, hasta sus huesos. Esos sentimientos nunca eran ignorados por una mujer como ella.

Una mujer sin pasado, sin familia y sin raíces.

Por supuesto, eso era lo que pasaba cuando no podías recordar nada sobre ti, a excepción de los últimos cuatro años. Despertar sola y desorientada, sin ningún recuerdo de quién era ni cómo terminó en el hospital fue el primer recuerdo claro que tenía en su vida.

 _El sonido era fuerte y persistente, las luces brillantes del techo apuntaban directo a sus ojos. Atontada parpadeó y trató de protegerse los ojos, pero su mano se detuvo por el tirón de una aguja en su piel._

 _Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse mientras miraba alrededor, nerviosa por el entorno en el que se encontraba. Estaba acostada en una cama de hospital, conectada a un monitor que estaba saltando violentamente mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo de su corazón._

 _La puerta de su habitación se abrió momentos después y un enfermero con el pelo castaño se asomó. Él sonrió suavemente cuando vio que su paciente estaba despierta._

— _Bueno, hola —saludó—. Yo soy Jack, tu enfermero. Es bueno verte despierta, ¿cómo te sientes?_

 _Aclarando su garganta ella trató de hablar._

— _Y-Yo… bien. —Jack sonrió amablemente, ofreciéndole un pequeño sorbo de agua mientras la revisaba rápidamente._

 _Una vez que ella sentía que su garganta no estaba hecha de papel de lija por más tiempo, preguntó:_

— _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?_

 _Jack le dirigió una mirada cuidadosa y curiosa, y se acercó más a ella. Con una sonrisa amable, respondió:_

— _Bueno, tú llegaste hace unos cuatro días, bastante grave, cariño, pero no estoy seguro de por qué llegaste de esa manera. ¿No te acuerdas cómo te lastimaste?_

 _Ella sacudió la cabeza._

— _No. —Y Jack sonrió suavemente._

— _Eso está bien, querida —trató de calmarla Jack—. No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a averiguar todo. Ahora antes de empezar a trabajar en eso necesito saber tu nombre._

 _Tragó grueso, tratando de escapar de la densa oscuridad que parecía revestir su mente. Todo era blanco, un vasto vacío de nada. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente a Jack, asustada e insegura._

— _No lo sé. Yo no pu-puedo recordar nada._

Charlotte había recorrido un largo camino desde aquella mañana de octubre, había superado muchos obstáculos y las probabilidades que se interponían en su camino. Fue un camino difícil, empezar desde cero, sin la menor idea de quién era antes.

La gente en el hospital le había ayudado de la mejor manera posible, ayudándola con la rehabilitación y la reconstrucción de su vida cuando parecía poco probable que sus recuerdos regresen. Ella siempre estaría agradecida por la atención y el apoyo que recibió de ellos.

Charlotte llegó a la panadería, abrió la puerta y se deslizó en el interior con rapidez para cubrirse del frío. El frío era su cosa menos favorita de Alaska, y a menudo se preguntaba si en su primera vida ella había vivido en un clima cálido y soleado; tal vez Florida.

Parecía poco probable teniendo en cuenta que despertó en un hospital de Kodiak. Aunque la pequeña ciudad y las islas circundantes tenían su parte de turismo, no era considerado como uno de los mayores lugares vacacionales de Alaska. Por lo que Charlotte podía decir, durante los meses de invierno, el único tráfico importante de la población se debía a las idas y venidas de los hombres y mujeres que servían en la base de la Guardia Costera.

Charlotte hizo esos pensamientos a un lado, pues siempre tenía un divertido cosquilleo en el fondo de su mente cuando pensaba en los hombres que trabajaban en la base. No podía entenderlo, pero algo tiraba de ella, como una sombra tratando de empujar hacia adelante su vida pasada. Si tan solo pudiera recordar algo antes del hospital.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco a ese viejo argumento y deseo, Charlotte guardó su abrigo y bolso, antes de pasar de nuevo al frente de la tienda para abrirla y prepararse para el día. Cuando fue dada de alta en el hospital, con una nueva identidad y sin una dirección clara de a dónde ir, decidió que se quedaría en Kodiak y trataría de hacer una vida para ella, con la esperanza de que podría toparse con alguien o algo para desencadenar los recuerdos. Por lo menos sería un buen lugar para llamar hogar, si el viejo nunca la encontraba.

Había encontrado un gran consuelo en los libros durante su estancia en el hospital, rara vez viendo el viejo y poco confiable televisor de la sala de recreación. En cambio ella se perdía en libros, tratando de ver si alguna de las historias y las vidas de los personajes podría provocar algún recuerdo de la suya.

A pesar de que no había tenido éxito en recordar algo, Charlotte se dio una ocupación: vendedora de libros. Le había tomado tiempo ser contratada en alguna parte, sin antecedentes o historial de trabajo. Pero al final encontró _The Book Nook_ y fue contratada por la propietaria, Tanya Davenport, para trabajar los fines de semana. Ese trabajo de fin de semana se amplió para Charlotte, que se convirtió en gerente de la tienda, y trabajaba la mayoría de los días y algunas noches. Charlotte lo amaba. El horario flexible le permitió disfrutar de su otra pasión: la cocina.

A Charlotte le encantaba crear hermosos pasteles y dulces, a menudo llevándolos a la tienda para sus clientes favoritos. La demanda de sus productos horneados se había vuelto tan grande que Tanya la convenció para abrir su propia panadería, siendo ella un socio silencioso mientras Charlotte la necesitara. Estaba preocupada al principio, pero se arregló para superar sus miedos y empezar el pequeño negocio de panadería hace unos meses, utilizando la pequeña cafetería situada en _The Book Nook_ para hornear y vender sus creaciones.

El manejo de ambos negocios la mantenía ocupada pero a Charlotte no le importaba, pues le impedía sentirse tan sola cuando sus pensamientos se desviaban al negro vacío de su vida anterior. Tanto como ella trataba de mantener esos pensamientos oscuros detrás y vivir la vida que ahora tenía, todavía se arremolinaban a su alrededor, erizando e instalándose en su piel todas las noches.

La campana sobre la puerta sonó, alertando a Charlotte sobre el primer cliente de la mañana. Puso su mejor sonrisa y salió de detrás del mostrador para saludarlos.

De pie justo en la entrada estaba un hombre alto en un traje oscuro, su abrigo negro desabrochado colgaba de sus impresionantes hombros. Charlotte se detuvo cuando lo vio, sorprendida por la impresionante vista. Él se dio la vuelta y sonrió ampliamente cuando la vio, sus dientes blancos y relucientes, así como las pocas arrugas en su rostro se distinguieron cuando profundizó su sonrisa.

—Buenos días —dijo con voz suave y cálida. Charlotte se tranquilizó y volvió a su cálida sonrisa, acercándose a él.

—Buenos días, Peter —saludó—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Estoy muy bien, Char, simplemente genial. Me pareció verte caminando por la calle mientras yo estaba en la cafetería, así que decidí traerte una bebida para que te relajes y tengas una buena mañana —dijo Peter con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos azules brillando.

Charlotte sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por el gesto, sin saber muy bien acerca de los obvios coqueteos de Peter. Si bien era cierto que estaba sola, Charlotte parecía no estar de acuerdo en ir a una cita con Peter, a pesar de sus muchas dulces invitaciones. Ella podía no tener pareja en esta vida, pero en cuanto a su pasado, Charlotte no lo sabía.

—Gracias —dijo tomando la taza que le ofreció y bebiendo el líquido caliente lentamente. Amaba el café, eso era cierto—. Esto es delicioso —tarareó en agradecimiento.

—Me alegro de que te guste —dijo Peter sin dejar de sonreír—. Así que, escucha, sé que es un poco pronto, pero si no has hecho planes para ir con otra persona, me encantaría llevarte a la feria estatal y al rodeo.

—Oh, um —chilló Charlotte, sorprendida por su invitación. No sabía cómo rechazarlo gentilmente otra vez.

—Escucha, se acerca de tu… historia —dijo cuidadosamente Peter cuando ella siguió dudando—. Y lo entiendo, lo hago, pero han sido cuatro años, y tú no estás más cerca ahora que en ese entonces de recordar algo. Sé que suena duro, y no pretendo ofenderte, Charlotte, pero creo que podría ser el momento para que le abras las puertas a otras posibilidades —explicó Peter, un poco inquieto pero igualmente determinado.

Charlotte lo miró, y dejó a sus palabras hundirse. Era cierto que se encerraba en ella misma para no conocer realmente a alguien. No quería molestar a nadie si ella recuperaba de pronto sus recuerdos y dejaba esta vida. Ella odiaría hacer daño a alguien aquí con sus acciones, todos ellos habían sido tan amables y de tanto apoyo.

Pero mientras miraba a Peter, sus ojos amables y su sonrisa esperanzada, sus palabras se repetían en su mente y ella sabía que él tenía razón. Nadie había venido a buscarla, por lo que tuvo que preguntarse: ¿de verdad valía la pena volver a su otra vida?

Cerrando los ojos y tomando una respiración profunda, Charlotte tomó una decisión para seguir adelante. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, le dio a Peter una suave sonrisa y una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—Yo… yo creo que eso estaría bien —dijo ella—. Sí, me encantaría ir contigo a la feria.

Peter sonrió, toda su actitud iluminada con su aceptación.

—Oh, Charlotte, ¡eso es maravilloso!, estoy tan feliz de que aceptaras, vamos a pasarla muy bien.

Después de acordar hablar sobre eso más tarde, Peter se fue a cumplir con su jornada de trabajo, dejando a Charlotte reflexionando sobre su nueva decisión.

Pensó que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, pero el ligero dolor en su corazón era difícil de ignorar.

* * *

Y ahora sabemos un poco más sobre Charlotte/Bella

N.T. Sé que algunas se preguntan como no reconocieron a Bella como la Primera Dama, y les prometo que eso se abordara con el tiempo, aunque hay que recordar que cuando paso el accidente de Bella, Edward no era presidente aún (solo estaba con las campañas electorales). Además de que Bella no luce igual a cuando estaba con Edward.

Gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, y gracias a mi beta Yanina por hacer que el capitulo este presentable.

Si tienen alguna duda con respecto a la historia no duden en preguntarme por los rr.


	5. Eleanor Roosevelt

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es de _**Shahula**_. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

 **All The President's Men**

 **Capítulo 5**

" **Tienes que aceptar todo lo que venga y lo único importante es que cumplas con valor y con lo mejor que puedas dar." Eleanor Roosevelt**

El día de Charlotte continuó de manera normal, algunos amigos deteniéndose a saludar, así como a ojear las nuevas colecciones, tanto en libros como en productos horneados. Ella hizo algunas ventas, limpió y ordenó los estantes, y disfrutó del almuerzo en Katie´s, la cafetería local y punto caliente de los chismes de la comunidad.

Aunque Charlotte hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse al margen de los chismes, era inevitable que ella oyera algo eventualmente.

El cuento de hoy era uno de libros, según ella podía percibir.

—¿Has oído, Martin? —preguntó Margaret Evans con entusiasmo mientras caía en su asiento, que estaba detrás de la cabina de Charlotte—. Acabo de salir de la peluquería, y Jean dice que una docena de hombres en trajes negros, muy oficiales y gubernamentales, luciendo como de la CIA o del FBI, cree ella, aparecieron de la nada y bajaron a la ciudad ¡como una tormenta de nieve!, ¿qué crees que pasó? ¿Tal vez algo en la base necesita ser encubierto?

—No seas ridícula, querida —respondió su marido—. ¿Por qué la CIA estaría en Kodiak? Si algo pasó en la base, creo que todo el pueblo sería consciente de ello, de todos modos.

—¡A menos que sea un secreto nacional! ¿Te imaginas?

Charlotte se rio de los chismes de la mujer, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras dejaba caer un billete de veinte dólares sobre la mesa mientras se iba. Las locas ideas que estas personas podían inventar para entretenerse nunca dejaban de divertirla, incluso cuando los susurros habían sido sobre ella.

— _¿Has oído sobre la nueva residente que se hospeda en The Blue? La mujer fue encontrada vagando por la tundra, muerta de frío. Ahora ella no puede recordar su vida en absoluto, ni siquiera su nombre._

— _Pobrecilla, ha perdido sus recuerdos en un accidente de trineo. No tiene idea de quién es, ni de dónde venía._

— _Ellos piensan que debía estar en algo malo, por la paliza con la que llegó al hospital. Tal vez la mafia o algo, y alguien trató de deshacerse de ella. Y ahora está aquí, como un cascarón vacío._

— _Tal vez ella era de la realeza y alguien la secuestró para evitar que tomara el trono. Ella tiene un aspecto un poco familiar, ¿no te parece?_

Charlotte hizo su camino de regreso a la librería, su mente clara y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando guardó su bolso, captó su reflejo en el espejo del mostrador. Sus raíces oscuras se estaban mostrando, una vez más, un rico marrón profundo, que resaltaba obviamente contra el rubio caramelo. Tal vez podría dejarlo crecer a su tono natural, solo para ver cómo luciría así. Había mantenido un estilo corto y rubio todos estos años, por la remota posibilidad de que alguien la reconociera, pues lo tenía de ese modo cuando se despertó. También era la razón por la que hizo algunos viajes a Sun Hut cada mes. Bueno, si era sincera consigo misma, Charlotte realmente disfrutaba el suave bronceado en su piel, que también era algo que había tenido desde que llegó al hospital.

Suspirando, Charlotte hizo una nota mental para reservar una cita con su estilista para conseguir el color de su cabello. Se dio la vuelta para volver al frente del mostrador, y ponerse al día con un poco de lectura ligera, dejando la decisión de qué color tendrá su cabello para después. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un hombre grande con un traje negro, con el cabello oscuro y músculos abultados, entró por la puerta.

Charlotte se quedó sin aliento, sorprendida y asustada por su repentina aparición. No llevaba ninguna expresión en el rostro, con lentes de sol oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos, aunque ella podía sentir su intensa mirada.

—¿Pu-puedo ayudarle? —preguntó ella, con un temblor audible en su voz. Charlotte no quería poner de inmediato a este hombre en la categoría de peligroso, pero la necesidad se hacía insoportable.

—¿Eres Charlotte Byrd? —preguntó con voz ronca. Charlotte asintió, con miedo de cómo se escucharía su voz si intentara usarla—. Necesito que venga conmigo, señora.

—Yo… ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de mí? —replicó Charlotte, no estando dispuesta a seguir a este extraño a ninguna parte sin primero un conocimiento básico.

—Mi nombre es Emmett McCarty, señora, y soy el jefe de seguridad del presidente de los Estados Unidos. Necesito que venga conmigo ahora. —Emmett giró bruscamente sobre sus talones, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar más, ni de rechazarlo.

De mala gana Charlotte lo siguió. Realmente no tenía elección; era lo suficientemente grande para lanzarla sobre su hombro como una muñeca si se negaba. Pensó que al menos conservaría su dignidad si iba voluntariamente.

Después de un viaje en coche. Charlotte se encontró siendo llevada a una sala asegurada de la base. No le habían dado más información sobre lo que estaba pasando o por qué el jefe de seguridad la estaba obligando a seguirlo. Cuando se detuvieron fuera de la habitación privada, le dio a Emmett una mirada confundida, él simplemente le señaló la habitación, cerrando la puerta y haciendo guardia fuera de ella.

Charlotte saltó un poco cuando la puerta se cerró en su cara, pero trató de recobrar la compostura antes de darse la vuelta. Ella no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero su corazón ya latía violentamente, sintiendo como si fuera a salir de su pecho.

Un carraspeo detrás de ella, le indicó que tenía que dar la vuelta. Fue difícil pero Charlotte logró no dejar que el miedo la dominara por mucho tiempo. Ella no podía sentir miedo ahora, no cuando pasó por mucho para hacer frente al comienzo de su nueva vida.

Una vez que se dio la vuelta, Charlotte estuvo segura que estaba viendo cosas, no había manera que el hombre que estaba junto a la mesa era quien parecía ser. Simplemente no era posible.

Porque allí de pie, en un impresionante traje hecho a la medida y con corbata, estaba Edward Cullen.

El presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Charlotte parpadeó varias veces, pero, para su sorpresa, él nunca desapareció. Ella sabía que era él. Era fácilmente reconocible con sus ojos verdes y su cabello de color marrón rojizo, que solo comenzaba a ser gris alrededor de las sienes. Era más distinguido y apuesto con eso, y su todavía joven rostro era más impresionante en persona que en cualquier fotografía que había visto.

Y toda su atención estaba únicamente en ella, de manera intensa y aliviada.

Charlotte tragó saliva, de repente más nerviosa que nunca. Algo debía estar realmente mal si ella estaba siendo presentada al presidente. Ella no era nadie, una mujer sin poder y sin dinero. No tenía ni idea de lo que posiblemente podría desear de ella.

—Bel..., señora Byrd —habló el presidente, su voz áspera pero reconfortante para sus oídos—. Por favor tome asiento —le ofreció, señalando la silla frente a él en la mesa.

Charlotte cautelosamente se movió para sentarse, tocando el borde de la mesa, mientras miraba al impresionante hombre delante de ella.

—Lo si-siento, ¿he hecho algo malo? —preguntó ella débilmente, con la cara agachada y mirando a la mesa.

Charlotte era reservada y tímida en su día a día, pero esta situación era diferente a cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado antes, dejándola sentirse ansiosa y tensa. Él era el líder del mundo libre, por el amor de Dios.

Cuando se aclaró la garganta, Charlotte levantó la vista de nuevo, capturó una mirada fugaz de añoranza y alegría ardiendo en los profundos ojos verdes. No estaba segura de qué se trataba.

—Señora Byrd, soy Edward Cullen —comenzó.

—Sé quién es usted, señor. Cada ciudadano conoce a su presidente —bromeó ella, sorprendida por su audacia. Un destello de dolor atravesó su rostro antes de que él lo ocultara de ella. Charlotte tenía curiosidad de lo que significaba, pero él siguió adelante con su interrogatorio, dejándola sin tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso.

—Sí, supongo que lo hace. Espero que no le importe, pero tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas.

Charlotte, aunque aún desconfiaba, movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—¿Estoy en problemas? —preguntó ella.

—No, no. Nada de eso —comenzó, dándole una seria mirada.

—No quiero ser grosera, señor presidente, pero ¿por qué estoy aquí?

—Una pregunta válida, y le voy a dar la respuesta pronto. Solo debo saber un poco más de sus antecedentes antes de explicarlo. Por favor, ¿puede decirme lo que estaba haciendo en octubre de 2008?

Charlotte se removió inquieta en su siento, intranquila por la fecha que había elegido para preguntar.

—Bueno, yo… no lo recuerdo —le dijo ella, bajando la mirada hacia la mesa.

Una larga pausa siguió hasta que él se animó a seguir.

—Dígame lo que recuerda.

Tragando grueso, Charlotte levantó la vista, sus ojos reuniéndose con su mirada preocupada. La frente de él se arrugó, el ceño fruncido tirando de sus labios. Sin embargo sus ojos… sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, pena, y dolor, pero también de calidez, atención y otra emoción que no creía que fuera posible.

Incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, Charlotte lo vio flexionar los dedos sobre la mesa conforme le iba contando su historia.

Ella le explicó cómo se había despertado hace casi cuatro años sin ningún recuerdo de su vida. Le dijo que una enfermera que estaba en su descanso fumando un cigarrillo la encontró tirada afuera, muy golpeada y con hinchazón severa, con muchos hematomas en la cara y el cuerpo, completamente sola entre los arbustos. Nadie sabía lo que le había sucedido, o quién era, ya que nunca la habían visto en Kodiak antes de esa noche.

Una vez que despertó de un coma inducido, se enteró que no solo estaba cubierta de moretones y rasguños, tenía una pierna y tres costillas rotas y amnesia focal retrógrada. Los médicos fueron incapaces de decirle si sus recuerdos volverían.

El personal del hospital le ayudó en su recuperación, dándole la mejor atención que podían y poniéndola en contacto con algunas oficinas que podrían ayudarla. Le ofrecieron su casa y un trabajo a tiempo parcial hasta que pudo seguir adelante por su cuenta.

—Y eso es todo lo que sé sobre mí. No sé cómo alguien como yo puede interesarle a alguien como usted, señor. —Charlotte levantó los ojos y vio una expresión de agonía antes de que él la borrara por completo.

Tragando grueso, habló con voz tranquila pero autoritaria:

—Sé que esto es muy confuso para usted, y me disculpo. Pero tenía que saber que usted era… que algo no tenía…

Deteniéndose, el presidente negó con la cabeza por un momento antes de tomar una carpeta que Charlotte no había notado hasta entonces. Sacó unos papeles y fotografías, colocándolos frente a ella antes de hablar de nuevo.

—¿Sabe lo que le pasó a mi familia antes de ser electo? —preguntó, confundiéndola por un momento por el repentino cambio de tema.

Charlotte asintió.

—Sí, por supuesto, usted perdió a su esposa en un accidente aéreo. Es una historia muy trágica.

—¿Ha visto las noticias o leído los periódicos sobre el accidente en el momento en que pasó? —le preguntó con voz ronca y ojos penetrantes.

Una vez más, Charlotte negó con la cabeza.

—No, señor, yo estuve inconsciente en el hospital durante muchos días después de la primera vez que desperté, y cuando me encontraba despierta, estaba medicada y fuera de mí, por no hablar de la rehabilitación. Y bueno, señor, no quiero ser grosera, pero mi propia salud importaba más que algo, que aunque trágico, no me concernía.

El presidente cerró los ojos. Su mano acercándose a pellizcar el puente de su nariz. Charlotte se encontró sonriendo ante la reacción, encontrando la acción mundana y humana en éste poderoso hombre.

—Sí, bueno… —Él la miró, sosteniendo su mirada por un largo momento. Miles de palabras y emociones parecían llegar a ella desde las profundidades verdes, pero Charlotte no era capaz de entender ninguna de ellas—. Lo que voy a decirle, Bel... señora Byrd, podría ser discordante. Pero le aseguro que es la verdad. —Hizo una pausa, dejando que las palabras se hundieran por un momento—. Mi esposa, se informó que murió en un accidente aéreo hace cuatro años, sí, pero yo no lo creía. Podía sentir en mi corazón que ella no se había ido, y fue así que, una vez que fui elegido, creé un grupo de trabajo especial para investigar el accidente del avión. Lo que encontramos fue que no había evidencia de que mi esposa estuviera en el avión que se estrelló en el desierto de Arizona. Y desde entonces he tenido a un selecto equipo en busca de dónde podría estar. Ayer por la tarde, los de inteligencia me informaron que había sido encontrada, residiendo en Kodiak, Alaska, bajo una falsa identidad.

Charlotte respiró hondo, las piezas comenzaban a encajar en su lugar. Sus manos comenzaron a agitarse y temblar, y conforme él decía las siguientes palabras, la inmovilizaba con la mirada.

—Después de recolectar muestras de ADN y fotografías para ayudar a probar sus afirmaciones, y ahora después de haber escuchado su historia y verla en persona, no tengo dudas en cuanto a los resultados del equipo…

»Usted no es Charlotte Byrd. Tú eres mi esposa, Isabella Cullen.

* * *

 **Amnesia Focal Retrograda:** Se presenta una afectación importante en la memoria retrograda (caracterizada por la incapacidad de recordar los eventos ocurridos antes de la lesión cerebral) y en la memoria anterógrada (la persona afectada no es capaz de recordar algo si deja de prestarle atención unos segundos).

* * *

¡Al fin se reencontraron! ¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias a todas por sus fav, follow, y rr.

Todo el amor a mi beta Yanina por ayudarme con capitulo.

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	6. Abraham Lincoln

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es de _**Shahula**_. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

" **El matrimonio no es el cielo ni el infierno, es simplemente el purgatorio." Abraham Lincoln**

Fue difícil para Edward sacar sus ojos de ella, su necesidad de tener a Bella en su punto de visión y saber que ella era real, que estaba a salvo, era abrumadora.

Podía decir que su atenta mirada la estaba incomodando, todos los pequeños gestos que ella hacía se lo decían, como morderse el labio, juntar y retorcer sus dedos nerviosamente y resoplar cuando el flequillo caía en sus ojos.

Deseaba acercarse y alejarlo de sus ojos, tomar sus manos crispadas y sostenerlas, ofreciéndole la comodidad y seguridad de que las cosas estarían bien, pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría la situación.

Le había costado un gran esfuerzo que accediera a ir con él, dar el salto de fe y creer que todo lo que él había dicho era verdad. Estaba claro que mientras estaban sentados en la pequeña habitación en Kodiak ella pensó que estaba loco, o estaba tratando de conseguir algo de ella, incluso si era el presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Toda la evidencia fotográfica y pruebas de ADN que sacó junto a una taza de café, no la convencieron. La tentación de averiguar quién había sido, por estar rodeada de los que conocía, tampoco era suficiente. Lo que finalmente inclinó la balanza a favor era una imagen que mostraba claramente a Bella y Edward envueltos en una sábana y sonriendo feliz a la cámara mientras su niña, Beth, jugaba con los extremos del cabello largo y castaño de Bella.

Esa había sido la prueba que Bella había necesitado, la conexión de la cicatriz en su estómago encajaba con la historia que Edward le había contado, de cómo Beth llegó, por una cesárea de emergencia debido a complicaciones durante el parto. Sabiendo que tenía una hija, que había estado creciendo sin ella, junto con todas las pruebas que podía ver a su alrededor, convenció a Bella para ir con él.

Él estaba más agradecido que nunca por su hermosa niña. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a explicarle esto; cómo su madre, a quien todo mundo creía muerta, de repente aparece viva, pero no la recuerda.

Sería difícil para cualquier persona aceptarlo, pero aún más para alguien tan pequeño como Beth. Y por supuesto, estaba Bella que perdida y confundida, se metía a un rol maternal, y no sería justo ni útil, por no mencionar que sería el centro de atención de toda la nación.

Edward necesitaba un plan, alguna manera de hacer la transición de Bella y Beth lo más fácil posible. Y estaba desesperado por hacer que Bella lo recuerde también.

Teniéndola a solo unos pasos de él mientras volaban en el Air Force One, pero sin poder tocarla, incluso solo poner su mano sobre la de ella, era devastador. Le había tomado un control increíble, y mucho esfuerzo para no atraerla a sus brazos cuando entró a la sala de interrogatorios antes, y esa necesidad solo estaba creciendo mientras la miraba.

Pero Bella no estaba lista, ella no lo conocía como algo más que el líder del mundo libre.

Era un extraño, y aunque ella le estaba permitiendo ayudarla a recuperar sus recuerdos, no había garantía de que lo hiciera, o que lo quisiera si lo hacía, o peor… que no lo quisiera con o sin sus recuerdos.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de hacer que ella lo recuerde; que recuerde la vida y el amor que compartían.

— _Disculpa, ¡estaba leyendo eso! —se quejó Bella, resoplando cuando Edward le arrancó el libro de las manos, lo arrojó sobre su hombro sonriendo cuando aterrizó con un ruidoso plaf._

— _Sí, bueno, yo tengo algo que puedes leer justo aquí —respondió Edward seductoramente, cerniéndose sobre su cuerpo mientras yacía en el sofá, bajó la cara a su cuello, acariciándola levemente allí por un momento, inhalando su aroma a manzana de caramelo, antes de presionar sus labios contra su piel y succionarla suavemente._

— _Edward —lo regañó Bella, aunque a los oídos de Edward el sonido era mucho más parecido a un gemido—. Det-Detente, tengo que estudiar._

 _Edward ignoró sus súplicas poco entusiastas, sin dejar de cubrir su garganta con besos, lamiendo su piel con la punta de la lengua mientras se movía para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja._

— _¿Qué estás estudiando? ¿Tal vez te pueda ayudar? —susurró Edward—. Soy bastante bueno en anatomía._

 _Bella se rio, fuerte. Levantó la mano, enredando sus dedos en el cabello desordenado de Edward y tiró de él hacia abajo para que apoye su peso en ella. Suspiró con satisfacción mientras los labios de Edward rozaban su piel. Por mucho que ella quisiera perderse en el momento, detuvo su sexy ataque._

— _Cariño, ya sabes lo mucho que amo tus lecciones de anatomía, pero realmente no puedo en este momento —explicó Bella, dejando pequeños besos en la boca de Edward cuando él se apartó para mirarla con un puchero—. ¡Oh no, pon esos ojos y esa boca lejos de mí! Tú sabías que tenía que estudiar cuando acepté venir aquí —se defendió Bella._

 _Edward gruñó, su cabeza encontrando el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro, donde murmuró con decepción:_

— _Estúpida escuela, arruinando toda mi diversión._

 _Bella se rio, el sonido iluminando el corazón de Edward como ninguna otra cosa podía. Le encantaba su risa, su sonrisa, la forma en que sus ojos se arrugaban cuando ella estaba tan feliz que apenas podía ver porque entrecerraba los ojos. En realidad solo amaba a la chica. Lo sabía y esperaba que ella también lo hiciera._

 _Tendría que decirle pronto._

 _Pero por ahora, se decidió a ayudarle a estudiar. Rodó hacia un lado, deslizándose detrás de Bella en el sofá, y se estiró para agarrar el desagradable libro. Al dárselo, vio el título: La telaraña de Charlotte._

 _Él se rio en voz alta._

— _¿Esto es lo que estás estudiando? No creo que esto sea parte de tu lectura requerida para Literatura inglesa —bromeó, sosteniendo el libro fuera del alcance de Bella._

 _Bella resopló, sus mejillas coloreándose por un poco de vergüenza._

— _No lo es —admitió a regañadientes—. Solo que de verdad me gusta, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora devuélvemelo —le exigió tratando de agarrar el libro una vez más._

— _No, no hasta que me des algo primero —dijo Edward con una astuta sonrisa de satisfacción. Bella se giró, encarándolo, dejó que sus dedos jugaran con el cuello de su camisa, rozando la caliente piel de su clavícula._

— _¿Qué quieres por él? —le preguntó._

 _Edward respiró, embelesado por la suave luz en su cara, el ligero aroma de su perfume rodeándolo y el calor de su cuerpo presionando contra el suyo. Su pequeña nariz respingona y sus llenos y tentadores labios rosas._

— _Solo tú —murmuró en voz baja, su mano ahuecando su mejilla—. Solo te quiero a ti para siempre._

 _Bella sonrió, cálida y feliz. Ella se inclinó hacia delante, susurrando contra sus labios:_

— _Ya me tienes para siempre._

—Señor presidente, nos estamos acercando a D.C. Deberíamos estar llegando al campamento en veinte minutos —dijo Emmett sacando a Edward de sus recuerdos.

—Bien, sí, gracias —respondió. Edward echó un vistazo al avión, sus ojos buscando y encontrando a Bella inmediatamente.

Se levantó y fue a sentarse a su lado, sonriendo suavemente cuando sus ojos marrones se clavaron en él.

—Pensé que te gustaría hablar un momento, repasar lo que va a suceder una vez que aterricemos, en caso de que tengas alguna pregunta.

Bella se mordió el labio, frunció el ceño por un segundo, antes de que hablara tímidamente.

—Sí, por favor, hagámoslo.

Sonriendo amablemente, Edward giró su cuerpo para verla mejor, el borde de sus pantalones rozándose por su proximidad.

—El tiempo no me permitió alertar a mi personal sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que solo un puñado de mis consejeros más cercanos saben lo que está pasando. Jasper, mi jefe de personal…

—Él es tu hermano, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella, sorprendiendo a los dos al hablar. Se sonrojó, avergonzada por haber hablado sobre el presidente, pero él se rio entre dientes, rozando ligeramente su mano antes de retroceder.

—Sí, él también es mi hermano. Nos pareció que podía ser… más fácil para ti no arrojarte inmediatamente a ser el centro de atención, por lo que te llevaremos a Camp David en lugar de la Casa Blanca, hasta que podamos encontrar otra solución.

—¿Qué voy a hacer allí? —preguntó Bella en voz alta.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Hay piscinas, canchas de tenis, un jacuzzi, una pequeña biblioteca, una sala de proyección de películas, e incluso una sala de juegos gracias a George W. —Edward se rio.

—Y tú volverás, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Bella, mirándolo tan tímida como una niña de escuela, a pesar de sus experiencias en la vida.

Edward la miró, su corazón latiendo más rápido cuando observó su inocencia, y una pizca de miedo en sus oscuros ojos. Trató de calmarla lo más que pudo.

—Sí, voy a volver tan pronto como pueda. Yo te ayudaré a recuperar tus recuerdos, Bel... Charlotte. —Edward tropezó con el nombre. Sabía que no era cómodo decirle Bella todavía, pero llamarla por el otro nombre era todo un reto para él.

Bella retorció sus dedos, nerviosa, una vez más, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos un momento después parecía decidida.

—Puedes llamarme Bella, _es_ quien soy después de todo, y podría acostumbrarme a eso.

Edward estaba impresionado por su coraje y por la fuerza que estaba mostrando, teniendo en cuenta todos los cambios repentinos en su vida.

Era otro rasgo que celebraba de la Bella que amaba y él apreciaba que se revelara, dándole más esperanza que eventualmente regresaría a él.

Ella era diferente en cierto modo, sí, pero en el fondo, sabía que su Bella todavía estaba allí. Y si ella estaba allí, entonces el amor que compartían también lo estaría, tenía que ser así.

Edward sabía que un amor como el suyo solo pasaba una vez en la vida, y él haría todo para recuperarlo.

* * *

 **Camp David:** Naval Support Facility Thurmont, comúnmente conocido como Camp David, es un campo destinado a ser una de las residencias del presidente de los Estados Unidos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones.

¡Gracias a todas por sus rr, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el domingo :)


	7. Woodrow Wilson

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es de _**Shahula**_. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.

* * *

Capítulo BETEADO por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite fanfiction (www facebook com / grupos / .fanfiction elite)

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

" **En cada crisis de nuestra vida, la salvación absoluta es tener un amigo compasivo, con quien puedas pensar en voz alta sin restricción o recelo." Woodrow Wilson**

Edward vio como Bella observaba todo el espacio a su alrededor, con sus ojos oscuros revoloteando de un objeto a otro, volando sobre todo y aparentemente tomando nota. Se dio cuenta con una sonrisa irónica que ella parecía estar murmurando mientras hacía esto, tocando ligeramente los libros con los dedos mientras caminaba por la extensión de los estantes de la biblioteca.

Se sentía lleno de esperanza y anhelo mientras seguía sus movimientos, su amor por la literatura no se había perdido, si su actual fascinación con esta habitación en particular era alguna indicación.

Habían llegado a Camp David un par de horas antes, un tanto nervioso e inseguro, no solo por la situación actual. Edward estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para contenerse de envolver a su esposa en sus brazos cada pocos minutos, y pudo ver claramente como ella estaba tratando de mantener la calma y la expresión amistosa en su cara, en lugar de la de miedo e inseguridad que él sabía que ella ocultaba.

Una vez que el Air Force One aterrizó, Emmett aseguró el carrito de golf oficial de la presidencia —el cual manejó emocionado para el presidente—, y condujo a su comandante en jefe y a la primera dama a Aspen Lodge, donde el presidente se quedaba durante sus visitas a Camp David. Edward planeó que Bella se quedara ahí hasta que los dos estuvieran cómodos con su traslado a la Casa Blanca.

Emmett los dejó en la puerta principal, dejándolos solos para guardar sus maletas y permitiéndoles recorrer la casa de campo en privado.

Edward señaló a la puerta principal, con una sonrisa.

—¿Deberíamos?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, dando un paso a través del umbral, y entrando al cuarto, sus ojos vagando sobre el espacio sagrado en asombro. Edward cuidadosamente la guio alrededor, su mente medio escuchándola, pues la otra mitad estaba recordando la primera vez que él y Bella entraron a su propia casa.

— _¡Oh Dios mío, Edward! —gritó Bella golpeándolo en repetidas ocasiones en el hombro con una mano mientras se aferraba a su cuello con la otra—. ¡Suéltame, quiero ver!_

— _Está bien, está bien. Para de golpearme primero y lo haré. —Edward se rio entre dientes._

— _Bueno, si tú no hubieras insistido en llevarme, yo no estaría golpeándote._

— _¿Qué? ¿Y no cargar a mi novia por el umbral de nuestra casa? No lo creo —resopló._

— _¿Hablas en serio? —gritó Bella. El sonido fuerte y penetrante en el oído de Edward—. ¡¿Esto es nuestro?!_

— _Sí, nena, bienvenida a casa. —Edward sonrió, dejando a Bella de pie, posando sus manos alrededor de sus caderas._

— _Gracias —murmuró Bella—. No puedo creer que lo conseguimos —suspiró, sus labios rozando los de Edward una y otra vez, un beso lento pero sensual, no lo suficiente para satisfacerlo, pero con una promesa de más, lo que permitió que Edward la dejara ir a regañadientes._

 _Con otro rápido beso, Bella estaba fuera de sus brazos, girando a través de cada habitación, su voz y su risa haciendo eco en las paredes vacías y el piso de madera mientras corría de un lugar a otro._

— _Y aquí será el estudio —dijo Bella parando en una habitación de la parte trasera de la acogedora casa—. Vamos a tener un gran y mullido sofá de dos plazas por ahí, el televisor puede estar por allí —señaló—. Y puedo colgar algunas impresiones del mercado de pulgas aquí también. Será perfecto._

— _Parece que ya tienes todo resuelto. Tú no me necesitas para nada —bromeó Edward, dando un paso detrás de Bella y envolviéndola en sus brazos._

— _Por favor, ¿quién más va a hacer el trabajo pesado? ¿Y pintar? Yo no lo haré —resopló Bella, haciendo reír a Edward, aunque trató de ocultarlo enterrando su boca en su cuello._

— _Creo que puedo hacerlo, ya que lo preguntas tan bien y todo eso._

 _Se abrazaron por un momento en silencio, Bella pasando sus manos a lo largo de los antebrazos de Edward, que estaban envueltos alrededor de ella, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura, balanceándose para adelante y para atrás mientras miraban por el mirador hacia el patio trasero._

— _¿Crees que deberíamos conseguir un asador para la parte de atrás? ¿Tal vez algunos muebles de exterior?_

— _¿Qué pasa con un columpio? ¿Un tobogán? —preguntó Edward, una de sus manos sobre el vientre plano de Bella._

 _Bella volteó en sus brazos, sus manos llegando hasta su cuello, rozando los cabellos cortos de la nuca._

— _¿En serio? ¿Quieres eso? —Sus ojos marrones esperanzados pero nerviosos._

— _Por supuesto que sí. Tú sabes que yo quiero que tengamos hijos —dijo Edward._

— _Lo sé, supongo que me refería a este momento. Pensé que íbamos a esperar más tiempo desde que nos casamos. Tal vez hasta que decidas si vas a lanzarte al senado o no. Eso sería mucho para manejar, nuevo matrimonio, nuevo trabajo, nuevo bebé._

 _Edward asintió, sacando el labio de Bella con el pulgar antes de rozar sus labios suavemente con los de ella._

— _Tienes razón, no puedo esperar para llegar a esa parte de nuestras vidas._

— _Yo tampoco. —Bella lo besó profundamente, dejando que su lengua se deslizara a lo largo de él, mordiendo su labio superior suavemente antes de susurrarle al oído seductoramente—: Pero podemos empezar a practicar si quieres. Tenemos una casa totalmente nueva, con un montón de habitaciones que podrían ser bautizadas._

 _Edward no dudó, deslizando sus manos bajo la blusa y tirando de ella hacia arriba rápidamente, amortiguando la risa de Bella ligeramente._

—Esto es increíble —dijo Bella, volviéndose hacia Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro, distrayéndolo de sus recuerdos.

—Me alegro de que te guste —respondió, con las manos en puños dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón para no atraerla a sus brazos. Edward no quería presionarla demasiado pronto, ya era consciente del gran salto de fe y la confianza que le había dado con solo venir con él, dejando lo poco que sabía del mundo atrás.

—Sin embargo, la biblioteca en casa es mucho más grande. —Edward se rio entre dientes, con una imagen revoloteando en su mente de Bella hojeando los libros.

—¿Casa? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí, la Casa Blanca.

—¡Oh!, sí, por supuesto —respondió Bella apresuradamente, sus mejillas tomando un suave color rosa. La vista emocionó a Edward, el color tan perfecto contra su piel bañada por el sol.

Él siempre había amado la piel de porcelana pálida de Bella, pero este color era tan tentador, la reacción ansiosa de su cuerpo era una clara indicación de eso.

Edward mostró a Bella el resto de la casa de campo, señalando varias habitaciones y datos curiosos sobre cada una, explicando la organización básica de Camp David que ningún civil conocía.

—Y ésta es mi… quiero decir tu habitación —explicó Edward, abriendo la puerta de la habitación principal.

Estaba bien amueblada, como era de esperar, con una cama king-size en un marco negro de acero, un armario oscuro y espejo contra una pared con una pequeña sala de estar en el lado opuesto; un chaise lounge y un escritorio organizador en un rincón. La habitación era cálida, ricos tonos tierra destacando en las paredes y telas, algunas fotos personales esparcidas.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada, ¿vas a estar bien aquí por algunos minutos? —preguntó Edward mirando como Bella avanzaba lentamente por el cuarto, pasando la mano a través de las sábanas color rojo oxidado de la cama.

—Oh, sí, en realidad eso me dará la oportunidad de hablar con mis… eh, amigos sobre mi traslado —le dijo Bella un poco incómoda.

Edward hizo todo lo posible paro no parecer afectado, asintiendo en acuerdo antes de dejarla, necesitando unos minutos para recomponerse.

Se le había ocurrido en los cuatro años desde su desaparición que Bella pudo haber desarrollado algún tipo de apego a otro hombre, posiblemente en una relación. Él solo oraba a Dios que eso no fuera verdad; la idea de alguien con su esposa era suficiente para ponerle la piel de gallina y que su mal humor se encendiera.

Edward decidió no centrarse en eso, y mejor hacer su camino hasta el patio trasero para tomar aire fresco, sacando su teléfono celular personal del bolsillo.

Oprimió "uno" en su marcación rápida, la mano libre alborotando sus cabellos mientras veía a la suave brisa levantar las hojas de los árboles, proporcionando un poco de alivio del calor de agosto mientras esperaba una respuesta.

— _¿Hola?_

—Hola, bebé —Edward suspiró, sus hombros tensos relajándose con el sonido de su dulce voz.

— _¡Papi! Hola_ —exclamó Beth con un chillido agudo—. _¿Dónde estás? Se supone que tendríamos una fiesta de té ayer y te lo perdiste._

—Lo sé, bebé, y lo siento. Pero algo muy importante ocurrió y tuve que encargarme de eso —explicó Edward.

Oyó suspirar a Beth, su pequeña espiración de exasperación haciéndole sonreír.

— _Supongo que está bien. Pero tendas que hacer algo por mí, ¿está bien?_

—Desde luego, princesa. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— _Mmmm, creo que tal vez un nuevo perrito_ —dijo Beth con firmeza, Edward imaginó sus pequeños rizos bronce rebotando con su asentimiento de cabeza decidido y sus ojos marrones serios.

—¿Un nuevo perrito?, pero ¿qué pasa con Jake? ¿Todavía lo amas? —bromeó Edward, sabiendo que si un nuevo cachorro era lo que quería su hija, un nuevo cachorro es lo que iba a conseguir. Incluso si él o Alice serían los que terminarían cuidando de él.

— _Claro que todavía amo a Jake, papi_ —amonestó Beth _—, pero es viejo y no me deja vestirlo. Mi nuevo perrito me dejará vestirlo, porque va a ser una niña._

Edward se rio, el viento llevándose el sonido.

—Está bien, papá va a ver lo que puede hacer. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

— _Bien, la tía Alice dice que podemos ir a nadar después del almuerzo._

—Eso será divertido. Recuerda usar tus flotadores y escuchar a la tía Alice —indicó Edward.

— _Claro, papi._

Aunque le gustaría poder hablar más tiempo, una mirada a su reloj le recordó a Edward que tenía que regresar y encontrar a Bella.

—Me tengo que ir ahora, Beth, pero sé buena con tía Alice y yo volveré pronto.

— _Está bien. Adiós, papi. ¡Te quiero!_ —cantó Beth en el teléfono.

—Yo también te quiero, cariño —murmuró Edward, aunque Beth ya había colgado. Él sonrió con tristeza por las payasadas de su hija, la niña alegre que amaba la vida, y la propietaria de gran parte de su corazón, siempre lo hacía sentirse mejor.

A Edward no le gustaba que estuvieran separados, aunque su trabajo a menudo lo exigía. Había sido una lucha después de la desaparición de Bella, Beth llorando toda la noche y todo el día, no dejando que nadie la consolara, excepto su padre, incluso cuando él estaba ausente. Las llamadas telefónicas eran lo más fácil, ya que no podía estar con Beth al visitar a dignatarios extranjeros, y ella todavía lo necesitaba para sentirse conectada a él. Ahora que era un poco mayor, un teléfono celular especial para Beth que llevaba con ella cuando Edward no estaba en casa hizo su separación un poco más soportable.

Edward se preguntó cómo manejaría Beth este cambio en su vida, su madre regresando después de tantos años de ausencia. Beth era amable y cariñosa con todos, igual que su madre, pero ella era precavida también. Ella perdió a una de las personas más importantes en su vida muy joven, y a pesar de que habían tenido la esperanza de encontrar a Bella antes, cuando todo inevitablemente terminaba mal, Beth estaba destrozada de nuevo.

Edward temía que podría no ser muy receptiva a su madre ahora, por la preocupación de perder a Bella de nuevo, manteniendo a Beth en guardia.

Solo el tiempo lo diría, Edward supuso.

—Lamento interrumpir, te vi aquí y pensé que podría ver si querías una bebida —dijo Bella tímidamente detrás de él.

Edward se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, que se redujo ligeramente al ver la expresión reservada en el rostro de Bella.

—Eso sería genial —respondió él, tomando de su mano el vaso de limonada que le ofrecía.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, los ojos de Bella mirando todo, excepto a Edward. Incapaz de soportar la tensión, él por fin habló.

—Creo que sería bueno para nosotros hablar más sobre lo que ha pasado. ¿Nos vemos dentro y empezamos?

* * *

 **Chaise longue:** es un tipo de sofá con forma de silla que posee una prolongación lo suficientemente larga como para soportar las piernas. Es decir, una tumbona.

* * *

N/T. Aquí tienen el capítulo, perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada pero mi computadora se descompuso; lo bueno es que ya tengo una nueva y ahora no habrá problemas con las actu. Todo el amor a mi beta Yanina por ayudarme con la historia.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿No les encanta el modo paternal de Edward? Como siempre me gustaría saber si les gustó el cap.

Para hacer menos larga la espera de ésta historia, he decidido traducir otra que empezaré a publicar a partir de éste miércoles, se llama The Dress y la autora es Redtini; les dejo el summary y me dicen que les parece:

 **Edward Cullen: Exitoso, arrogante, dominante, mujeriego. Bella Swan: Segura, ambiciosa, seductora, adicta al trabajo. Dos ejecutivos con una sola meta: No detenerse ante nada para llegar a la cima. Incluso si eso significa llevar al límite a la otra persona. A/H. Rated M por Lemons, lenguaje y todo lo de en medio. Romance/Drama/Angustia y todo lo demás.**


	8. Ulysses S Grant

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es de _**Shahula**_. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

" **Mis fracasos han sido errores de juicio, no de intención." Ulysses S. Grant**

Bella tomó asiento en el afelpado sillón de gamuza marrón, su vaso de limonada comenzaba a sudar en la mesita, mientras ella se retorcía los dedos en su regazo.

Edward se acomodó en el asiento frente a ella, esperando que la pequeña distancia y la tranquila expresión que él llevaba la ayudaran a calmar sus nervios. Quería hacer mucho más por ella, como trazar su palma con sus dedos, pasar su mano suavemente por la longitud de su pelo, o frotar su nuca en círculos suaves con su pulgar. Su pasado con ella le enseñó que todas esas pequeñas cosas la harían calmarse, pero no sabía si sería bien recibido o incluso efectivo ahora.

Bella podría ser otra persona totalmente diferente. Ella lo había sido, hasta ayer.

Los acontecimientos que rodeaban la desaparición de Bella eran aún imprecisos y confusos para Edward. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había terminado donde lo hizo, por qué no pudo encontrarla más pronto, qué la llevó a cambiar tanto su apariencia.

Él sabía que la única manera de obtener respuestas era hacer preguntas, pero le preocupaba presionarla demasiado rápido. Sabía que había sido un poco duro en Kodiak cuando le dijo quién era ella. No quería asustarla ahora que estaba aquí, finalmente sentada frente a él; a solo unos pocos pies de distancia de su toque, sin embargo, un millón de millas parecía separarlos.

Él estaba dudoso de cómo acercarse.

Edward se puso los ojos en blanco internamente. Él era el presidente de los Estados Unidos por el amor de Dios; se encontró cara a cara con los dictadores, recuperó tropas en la guerra, salvó vidas en condiciones imposibles como buzo de rescate, y nunca dejó de actuar cuando era llamado durante su presidencia. Sin embargo, aquí estaba sentado, su pierna rebotando, sus dedos golpeando contra su muslo de los nervios por la hermosa mujer a su lado, actuando para todo el mundo como un chico de quince años, pidiéndole a la capitana de las animadoras una cita, asustado de cómo podría responder.

Suspirando, se armó de valor, y comenzó.

—Sé que discutimos algo de esto en Kodiak, pero ¿me puedes contar un poco más sobre lo que te hizo perder tus recuerdos?

Bella miró en su dirección, sus ojos oscuros conectando con el intenso verde, por lo que apartó la mirada, tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de hablar.

—Ojalá lo supiera. No recuerdo nada antes de despertar en el hospital, en realidad. Nada, ni siquiera mi nombre o cumpleaños…

Edward cerró los ojos un instante, sintiendo la punzada de dolor profundo en su corazón cada vez que hablaba de la pérdida de su memoria. Dolió un poco más profundo con el tono indiferente de su voz, sabiendo que no sentía ninguna tristeza por no tener los recuerdos que compartieron juntos.

Era la cruz que soportar, la alegría de recordar para ellos.

—¿Cómo es para ti, cuando tratas de recordar? —preguntó Edward solemnemente.

—Es como si mis recuerdos estuvieran cubiertos de una niebla gris, demasiado pesada y gruesa para ver a través de ella. Sé que están ahí, esperando que los encuentre, pero no puedo ver a través de las nubes —explicó Bella, con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras hablaba mirando su regazo, recogiendo un hilo suelto de sus jeans—. He intentado tan duro como puedo recordar las cosas, y a veces creía que conseguiría algo, un sentimiento, o un cosquilleo de algo de memoria, pero nunca viene nada.

—¿Van a volver? —preguntó Edward, la angustia que sentía cerca arañando a su paso desde la garganta, aunque la mantuvo detrás de su voz.

Bella levantó la mirada, sus ojos tristes cuando se encogió de hombros, el gesto diciendo más de lo que ella jamás podría.

—No lo sé. Me gustaría pensar que así será, pero parece poco probable ya que no he recordado nada en los últimos cuatro años. Algunos pacientes de amnesia nunca recuperan sus recuerdos, mientras que otros lo hacen, es todo un juego de azar.

Edward se mordió la lengua, manteniendo palabras de demanda y orden, antes de que salieran, sabiendo que a pesar de todo su poder, no había nada que pudiera decir para que Bella recordara su vida con él.

—¿Cómo era? —preguntó tímidamente Bella, minutos más tarde, su voz tímida pero sus ojos teniendo curiosidad y necesidad.

Edward se recostó en su asiento, sus hombros relajados, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas en líneas de risa cuando pensó en su Bella.

—Eras radiante, hermosa. Vivaz. Llena de vida y curiosidad, pero tan fuerte y perspicaz también. Eras tan malditamente inteligente, Bella. Y amabas ayudar a las personas, siempre encontrando una causa u otra para involucrarte, para hacer algo por los demás incluso si eras la única a la que le importaba. Siempre has sido desinteresada, desde el día que te conocí.

 _Edward caminó lentamente a través del paseo marítimo, disfrutando de la sal en el aire y el sol en la cara. Su trabajo era bueno, las chicas eran lindas y estaba listo para lo que sea que la vida le lanzara._

 _Con la cabeza girada hacia las olas del Atlántico, no sabía qué tan pronto se haría realidad esa declaración, hasta que sintió el peso de otra persona estrellarse contra él._

— _¡Oh, Jesús!, lo siento mucho, no te vi —dijo mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse en posición vertical._

— _Mierda, quiero decir, demonios —gruñó una voz encantadora, sus manos dejando caer los papeles que llevaba cuando ella se sostuvo de los antebrazos de Edward._

 _La respiración de Edward se atoró en su garganta cuando vio su rostro, sus ojos oscuros capturándolo cuando conectaron con los de él, mientras ella se reía, sus labios se separaron en una sonrisa._

— _Lo siento, usualmente no soy descoordinada, pero mi zapato se quedó atrapado en una tabla, y me tropecé. ¿Estás bien?_

 _Edward asintió con la cabeza. Su lengua se sentía pesada en su boca, mientras miraba hacia abajo a la hermosa chica en sus brazos. No era propio de él estar tan abrumado por una chica, generalmente era suave como la seda cuando llegaba a coquetear._

— _Estoy bien —logró decir finalmente Edward, devolviéndole la extensa sonrisa._ _ **Ella era demasiado bonita para no sonreír.**_

— _Genial, bueno, si no te importa soltarme, yo como que necesito volver a pegar mis volantes —bromeó la chica._

— _Joder, lo siento —dijo Edward soltando sus hombros que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo. Entonces se dio cuenta de la sudadera de Princeton que llevaba, y se preguntó en qué año podría estar. Se veía un poco joven, pero la chispa en sus ojos mostraba una madurez y profundidad que rara vez veía en las mujeres._

— _Que sucia boca la que tienes allí, marinero —bromeó agachándose para recoger la pila de volantes—. ¿Tú besas a las chicas con esa boca?_

— _No recientemente —admitió Edward, con ganas de golpearse a sí mismo casi tan pronto como eso salió. Afortunadamente la chica se echó a reír, y fue capaz de aliviar la vergüenza, ligeramente. Decidiendo que necesitaba encontrar sus bolas, Edward convirtió su desliz en una invitación—. ¿Quieres cambiar eso para mí? —Sonrió, una sonrisa torcida y totalmente peligrosa, como cualquier mujer de su pasado podría afirmar._

 _Esta chica parecía tan afectada, los ojos brillosos y sus labios haciendo pucheros mientras lo miraba. Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella le dio su sonrisa malvada, golpeándolo en el hombro ligeramente, antes de dar un paso atrás._

— _Ni siquiera sé qué decir a eso… —replicó ella._

— _No tienes que decir nada. Solo hacerlo —susurró Edward, cerrado la distancia que ella puso, los labios húmedos de ella obligándolo a seguir—. Te prometo que será divertido._

— _Ya me estoy divirtiendo —bromeó ella, batiendo sus pestañas con coquetería._

— _Entonces piensa en que será más divertido besándonos —respondió Edward con voz ronca acercándose ligeramente._

 _Ella se inclinó, mojando su labio inferior mientras sus ojos se centraban en su boca durante unos interminables segundos antes de que ella negara con la cabeza, retrocediendo de su señuelo rápidamente._

— _Buen intento, Casanova, pero estoy bien. Gracias por atraparme, pero me tengo que ir, estos folletos no se pegarán solos._

— _Espera, ¿ni siquiera conseguiré tu nombre? —gritó Edward nervioso una vez más por la belleza enigmática._

— _Si tú lo deseas, encontrarás una manera de conseguirlo —cantó sobre su hombro con una mirada tímida, moviendo sus caderas mientras se abría paso en dirección opuesta al paseo marítimo, dejando a Edward con la boca un poco abierta, el corazón latiendo rápido, y su interés y necesidad por esta chica ni de lejos saciado._

 _Una vez que desapareció de su vista, Edward caminó hasta el banco donde había pegado un volante, el papel azul neón ondeando en el viento. Miró sobre la imagen de la gaviota y la información básica sobre su preservación._

 _Estaba escrita a mano, números y letras raras en la parte inferior de con quién contactar._

 _Bella Swan_

 _No sería difícil encontrarla para ese beso, después de todo._

—Volviste mi mundo al revés esa tarde, y no he querido corregirlo desde entonces —le dijo Edward mirándola con un profundo cariño.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, dándose cuenta de que su viaje al pasado incomodó a Bella. Tomó un sorbo de su vaso medio lleno, el dulce y amargo de los limones y el azúcar deslizándose por su garganta fácilmente, a diferencia del silencio que se estableció entre ellos.

—¿Hay algo que te gustaría saber? —cuestionó Edward, esperando que ella estuviera más dispuesta a hablar si estaba a cargo de la conversación.

—Umm… —empezó Bella, poniéndose el cabello detrás de la oreja—. Tengo algunas preguntas, si no te importa contestarlas.

—Por supuesto —respondió Edward, moviendo su mano delante de él para que ella continuara.

—Me pregunto por qué no me buscaste antes. Si pensabas que yo estaba viva, ¿Qué te impidió buscarme? —preguntó Bella con seriedad.

—Esa es una pregunta complicada —contestó Edward, moviéndose en su silla—. Quería buscarte desde el principio. Demonios, incluso consideré renunciar a mi candidatura cuando desapareciste, pero era demasiado tarde en el proceso electoral. Era responsable por un montón de diferentes personas, probablemente habría ido a la cárcel por malversación de fondos. Aun así, estaba tan perdido y solo sin ti, estaba consumido por la pena, porque te fuiste, que no importaba, yo quería salirme.

»Mi jefe de campaña, Victor Rhodes, estaba presionando para que me quedara en la elección, estaba seguro que obtendría un enorme voto de simpatía por parte del público a causa de tu muerte. Me sentí tan mal por eso, pero la verdad era que nuestros padres me convencieron para quedarme en la elección. Me dijeron que si yo realmente quería encontrarte, la mejor manera de hacerlo sería crear un equipo para buscarte y, como presidente, tendría a los mejores hombres disponibles alrededor para formarlo. Así que eso es lo que hice.

—¿Pero te tomó cuatro años? —preguntó Bella confundida.

Edward suspiró, asintiendo.

—Yo no sabía que sería tan difícil encontrarte. Recé para que te encontráramos de forma rápida, y establecer los derechos de inmediato, pero los días y las semanas se convirtieron en meses y años. Todo había que hacerlo en secreto puesto que el mundo pensaba que estabas muerta. No me gustaba, pero la gente cuestionaría mi autoridad como presidente si pensaban que me estaba gastando el dinero en busca de una mujer que estaba muerta.

»Se realizaron búsquedas en todo Arizona, en todo el suroeste del país y nada. Tú estabas en Alaska todo el tiempo… —murmuró Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad—. Diablos, ni siquiera te pareces a ti misma ahora, no es de extrañar que nadie te encontrara.

Bella se mordió el labio, Edward captó la mirada confusa y dolida en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, no quería sonar tan duro. También eres hermosa ahora. Y sé que esto no fue tu culpa, Bella, pero todavía estoy tratando de entender algunas de estas cosas por mí mismo. Todo resultó diferente a como pensé que sería.

—Entiendo, Edward —contestó Bella. Se alisó las pocas arrugas en su blusa, pasando sus manos a través de su cabello—. Esto no debe ser fácil para ti.

Edward sonrió con ironía.

—Ahí lo tienes. Siendo generosa como siempre, perdonándome cuando no lo merezco. Puedes ser diferente en el exterior, no tener los recuerdos que tenías antes, pero por dentro… eres la misma Bella.

Edward esperaba que la chica dentro de ella se permitiera amarlo de nuevo algún día también.

Edward miró por la gran ventana, notando los rayos del sol poniente mientras pintaban el cielo en tonos naranja y rosa. Una mirada a su reloj le mostró lo que ya sabía, su tiempo con Bella se terminaba por esa tarde.

Deseó poder pasar más tiempo con ella, pero ya había estado lejos de D. C. por mucho tiempo, su agenda sería un desastre después de su improvisada ausencia, y lo último que necesitaba era que la prensa escuchara el rumor de su desaparición para realmente embarrar las cosas.

Suspirando, miró a Bella con una suave sonrisa, su corazón acelerándose, una vez más, por la vista de ella. La profundidad de la gratitud que sentía por tenerla de regreso en su vida, incluso con esta distancia y con los retos que vendrían, era insondable.

—Tengo que regresar a Washington esta noche —dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie. Bella se paró también, sus ojos sorprendidos pero sus labios forzaron una amable sonrisa.

—Oh, claro. Yo solo asumí...

—Lo sé, y odio tener que irme, pero tengo varias reuniones y conferencias que no me puedo perder. Me quedaría contigo si pudiera, pero eso no es posible justo ahora. Volveré una vez que pueda organizar eso en mi agenda —le dijo Edward con seriedad—. Y ahora tienes mi número de celular personal, así que llama cada vez que sientas la necesidad y dejaré cualquier cosa para atenderte.

Bella asintió, pero Edward podía decir que todavía estaba escéptica. Regresaron a la entrada, Edward sacando su chaqueta de nuevo antes de girarse a enfrentar a Bella para un último adiós.

Él se movió más cerca, tomando su mano en la suya, la sensación de su suave piel contra la suya como una descarga eléctrica, haciendo correr su corazón. Apretó sus dedos suavemente, mirando hacia sus ojos mientras hablaba.

—Prometo que volveré tan pronto como pueda. No quiero estar lejos de ti más de lo que tengo que hacerlo, Bella. Y quiero ayudarte a recordar tu vida, si puedo.

—Quiero eso también —contestó Bella en voz baja. Edward sonrió, sintiendo esperanza bullir en sus palabras. Sus labios dolieron por besar los de ella, pero se conformó con otro apretón a sus dedos antes de soltarla.

Con una sonrisa y una despedida con la mano, Edward dejó a Bella parada en la puerta, su corazón en las manos de ella mientras su cuerpo regresaba a su deber.

* * *

N/T: Gracias chicas por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.

Gracias a mi beta Yanina por betear y traducir parte del capítulo.

¡Nos leemos el próximo domingo!


	9. Hillary Clinton

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es de _**Shahula**_. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

" **Los retos del cambio son siempre difíciles." Hillary Clinton**

Bella suspiró, encontrando el separador, y presionándolo entre las hojas de su libro antes de colocarlo sobre la mesita de noche. No servía de nada, sin importar cuántas veces trataba de meterse en el mundo de los libros, los personajes y su drama no podían superar los problemas que Bella enfrentaba en su propia vida.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había descubierto su verdadera identidad, tres semanas desde que había conocido al presidente y voló a través del continente a su casa vacacional, todo con la esperanza de redescubrir lo que había perdido.

Su vida como esposa, como madre de su hija, y como la primera dama de los Estados Unidos.

Incluso ahora el título y las responsabilidades pesaban sobre sus hombros, y Bella apenas empezaba a ver la superficie de lo que pronto tendría que enfrentar.

Creerle al presidente no había sido fácil, a pesar de todas las imágenes una al lado de otra y las pruebas de ADN. Bella era testaruda para aceptarlo. Parecía demasiado loco, demasiado extraordinario para alguien tan simple y normal como ella pertenecer a ese impresionante y poderoso hombre.

Pero las fotos de Beth, la historia que le había dicho sobre su parto difícil, resonaron a través de Bella como una explosión de cañón, haciendo eco en cada fibra de su ser con exactitud. Ella sabía que no podía darle la espalda a ese sentimiento, ni a la pequeña niña que tenía sus ojos.

Así que aquí es donde ella ahora residía, en una cabaña aislada y segura en el bosque de Maryland, desconocida para el mundo exterior. No es que a Bella le importara la soledad, ella actualmente se encontraba muy tranquila. Sin nadie alrededor que la buscara, interrogara y presionara por cosas que no podía dar, Bella era capaz de procesar toda la información que le habían dado en tan poco tiempo.

Le tomó mucho entender que no solo estaba casada, sino que su marido era el líder del mundo libre.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella se dio cuenta de lo surrealista que parecía su vida, lo diferente que era de la mujer de un pequeño pueblo de Alaska, ella no creía ser como antes.

Si Tanya solo pudiera verla ahora, reflexionó Bella.

Claro que Bella no sería capaz de decirle nada de esto a Tanya, así que era un punto discutible. Le molestó que tuviera que mentirle a Tanya, pero entendía el razonamiento de Edward aunque a ella no le gustara.

— _Charlotte, entiendo que esto es repentino y probablemente aterrador para ti, pero no puedo volver sin ti. Por favor dime que vendrás de regreso a D. C. conmigo, así puedo ayudarte a recordar —declaró el Presidente._

 _Charlotte estaba preocupada pero la sincera, encantadora, y suplicante mirada en sus ojos verdes era más de lo que su resistencia y miedo podían manejar._

 _Asintiendo, ella accedió._

— _Necesito buscar algunas cosas, tengo que decirle a mi socia y…_

— _Me temo que eso no es una buena idea, Sra. Byrd —la interrumpió el presidente. Ante su expresión de sorpresa, continuó—: No sería prudente hablar sobre esta situación a ninguna persona que no esté autorizada. Después de que lo resolvamos juntos, serás capaz de decirles a tus amigos quién eres, pero ahora mismo no es posible._

— _¡No puedo solo desaparecer! Puede que no tenga muchos amigos, pero aquellos que tengo sabrán que algo me ha sucedido, señor presidente. Y tengo responsabilidades, no voy a dejarlos simplemente porque no soy quien pensé que era —espetó Charlotte, su ira anulando su timidez y modales._

 _Desconcertado por su tono de voz y la obstinación de sus rígidos labios, el presidente finalmente cedió con un asentimiento._

— _Por supuesto, estuvo mal que yo insinuara lo contrario. Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero hay que entender que esto es un asunto de seguridad nacional, y yo solo estoy tratando de protegerte. ¿Hay alguna manera de que puedas irte sin que les expliques quién eres?_

Ellos fueron capaces de llegar a un acuerdo, utilizando una historia falsa en la que a Charlotte le ofrecieron un lugar en un tratamiento privado con drogas experimentales para los pacientes con amnesia, pero tenía que salir de inmediato para participar. Era lo suficientemente convincente para Tanya y las pocas personas que conocía, sabiendo lo importante que era recuperar pistas de su pasado, además de que sus explicaciones resultaban demasiado vagas para salir del engaño intacta durante algún tiempo, hasta que Edward y Bella pudieran tomar una decisión sobre cómo proceder al anunciar al mundo quién era.

Bella se dio cuenta que aún había un problema con ese pensamiento, ¿ella aún sería la primera dama?

¿Podrían Edward y ella tener una relación, considerando todo lo que había pasado?

La verdad, Bella no estaba segura. No era que ella no lo encontrara atractivo, muy por el contrario. Una mujer ciega sería capaz de sentir la distinguida belleza que Edward poseía, el aura sexy que emanaba con solo respirar.

Bella no era inmune a sus largas pestañas, labios llenos, mandíbula fuerte y ojos cautivadores más que el resto de las mujeres estadounidenses. Era difícil de creer que pertenecían a su marido, es todo. Y que él querría seguir siendo su marido, teniendo en cuenta que ella no tenía ningún recuerdo de él o de su vida juntos.

Pero cada noche cuando llamaba, su voz suave y cálida a través de la distancia, transmitía entre líneas, tranquilizando un poco más a Bella, que Edward aún la quería.

O por lo menos era lo que él la hacía creer.

Y ese era otro obstáculo en su camino, ¿no?

¿Podía ser Bella Cullen, primera dama, en lugar de Charlotte Byrd, una vendedora de libros y panadera?

Ella aún no lo sabía. Esperaba que pudiera, o por lo menos que encontrara una combinación de las dos mujeres que todavía fuera agradable para Edward, porque tenía muchas ganas de complacerlo.

Los pensamientos de Bella del guapo hombre, deben haber puesto un zumbido en su oído porque pronto oyó el teléfono sonando, señalando la llamada nocturna de Edward.

Habían estado en comunicación constante desde que la había dejado semanas antes, textos y llamadas de teléfono cada vez que le era posible. Ella esperaba con interés cada ocasión que él la llamaba sobre todo al principio, cuando ella había estado tan insegura de su lugar en la vida de él.

Sí, ella era su esposa, pero al mismo tiempo, ya no lo era. Ella era una persona nueva, alguien que él solía conocer, pero si su risa alegre y la voz ansiosa cada vez que la llamaba indicaban algo, Edward parecía estar interesado en rectificar ese asunto.

Bella se mostraba satisfecha con la amistad que Edward y ella parecían estar construyendo, compartiendo sus pensamientos y actividades entre sí todas las noches. Mientras lo de ella mayormente consistía en la lectura o la exploración de los terrenos de Camp David, la vida de Edward era mucho más colorida, lo que no era tan inesperado, considerando su trabajo diario.

Con una respiración profunda para calmar su acelerado corazón, Bella tomó el teléfono y contestó.

—¿Hola?

— _Buenas noches, Bella_ —cantó Edward en su oído, con voz sedosa.

—Buenas noches, Edward —respondió Bella con una sonrisa, acurrucándose en la cubierta de su cama, mientras su voz la relajaba—. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

Edward suspiró, con el cansancio claro en el sonido. Tirando de algo dentro de Bella, haciéndola desear que él estuviera cerca así podía abrazarlo, consolarlo de alguna manera. Esos pensamientos se habían vuelto casi comunes ahora, tan fáciles como respirar, aunque parecían demasiado pronto.

Bella no iba a negar lo que su corazón claramente deseaba, que era a este hombre.

— _Cansado. Rosalie Hale es una matona testaruda que parece que no puede aceptar un no por respuesta_ —se quejó Edward.

Bella se rio, divertida por las travesuras infantiles que hasta las más grandes figuras políticas parecían propensos a sufrir. Le divertía oír cuán molesto e irritado Edward podía llegar a ser con aquellos que consideraba sus amigos en el gabinete, así como aquellos con los que se veía obligado a interactuar, como la secretaria de Estado.

—¿Sigue molesta por lo del viaje? —preguntó Bella, sabiendo que la incorregible Sra. Hale había estado exigiendo saber qué había causado que Edward viajara inesperadamente por cuatro días hace casi tres semanas.

— _Sí, y no le diré nada a ella tampoco. Ella lo va a averiguar a su debido tiempo, pero no antes de Beth y el resto de nuestra familia, eso es malditamente seguro_ —dijo Edward con irritación _—. Bueno, Jasper no está incluido porque él ya lo sabe, lo que significa que Alice sabe, pero es buena guardando secretos. No va a decir nada._

Bella jugó con el borde de la colcha, girándolo alrededor de su dedo antes de dejarlo ir.

—¿No crees que ya deberíamos decirle a alguien?

Edward no respondió inmediatamente, y Bella temía haberlo molestado. Ella comenzó a pedir disculpas cuando finalmente él habló.

— _Sé que es frustrante, Bella, y no intento mantener esto,_ tú _, como un secreto para siempre, pero ¿te sientes lista para hablar con las personas de tu pasado? Tendrán muchas preguntas para ti, no quiero que te abrumes_ —le explicó Edward cuidadosamente.

—Lo sé, y tienes razón. Yo solo… quiero verla —susurró Bella con anhelo.

— _Yo quiero que la veas también_ —coincidió Edward en voz baja _—. Te quiero aquí, con nosotros dos, honestamente._

Bella cerró los ojos, las lágrimas comenzando a picar en sus ojos. Ella comprendía por qué Edward no estaría de acuerdo en dejarla ver a Beth aún. Tan confusas como eran las cosas para ella, una niña de siete años, estaría menos preparada para manejar la repentina aparición de su madre, pero eso no impedía el dolor que Bella sentía en su corazón por volver a conectar con la niña.

— _¿Te cuento algo?_ —dijo Edward _—. Finalmente he conseguido que Jasper libere lo suficiente mi agenda para poder escaparme el fin de semana e ir a verte. Puedo llevar algunas fotos, y más cosas que te mostrarán como ha crecido Beth, si tú quieres._

—Sí, por favor —aceptó Bella con una pequeña sonrisa resurgiendo en sus labios—. ¿Así que vas a venir este fin de semana? —La emoción de Bella incrementándose de nuevo, no solo por un mejor vistazo a la vida de Beth, que solo los pocos elementos dispersos alrededor de la casa de campo le daban, sino también sabiendo que Edward y ella estarían juntos de nuevo.

— _Si no te importa._ —Edward se rio un poco _—. He extrañado a mi esposa._

Bella se quedó en silencio, sus palabras removiendo sus preocupaciones anteriores. Se mordió el labio antes de obtener un poco de coraje para preguntarle sobre su pasado.

—¿Yo era… yo era una buena esposa… una buena madre?

Edward tarareaba mientras lo pensaba.

— _Eras la mejor madre. Tú y Beth estaban tan profundamente conectadas, tan completamente… Todavía te extraña, incluso si no te recuerda perfectamente. Recuerda tu cabello oscuro, cómo la dejarías enrollarlo y atarlo con cintas y lazos._

—¿De verdad? —sollozó Bella, sus emociones abrumándola mientras Edward continuaba hablando.

— _¡Oh, sí! A ella le encantaba jugar con tu pelo. Ella dice que el de Alice no es igual, ya que no es tan largo como el tuyo, o marrón._

—Pero mi cabello ya no es largo, ni marrón —se preocupó Bella.

— _No importa, dulzura_ —le aseguró Edward _—. Beth te ama por ti, no por tu cabello. Ella recuerda eso, pero también recuerda cómo la sostenías por la noche cuando estaba asustada por una tormenta, cómo fuiste tú quien le enseñó el alfabeto, y que le leías su libro favorito cada noche en la cama._

Sintiéndose animada y valiente, Bella le preguntó de nuevo:

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Era yo una buena esposa para ti?

— _Oh, mi Bella_ —suspiró Edward, el anhelo y el amor sonando claro en su voz _—. Tú eras la esposa perfecta. Ni siquiera puedo decirte lo mucho que tu amor me sostuvo a través de los años, tanto cuando estábamos juntos como después de que desapareciste. Tú estabas conmigo en cada paso de mi carrera, cada elección, y cada pérdida, consolándome, me guiabas, me presionabas para hacerlo mejor, a ser más, a hacer más._

 _»Me diste una vida, me diste un hogar, y tanta alegría. Me diste una hija que amo más que a la vida misma, pero lo mejor que me diste eres tú._

Bella sintió las lágrimas gotear por su rostro, las palabras de Edward hundiéndose en su alma, inundadas con su belleza y su amor. Casi podía sentir el suave toque de la mano de él sobre la suya otra vez, el calor de su toque quemaba pero era bienvenido. Desearía que estuviera allí con ella, para que pudiera ver las emociones de las que hablaba en sus expresivos ojos.

—Edward, yo… —suspiró Bella, sin saber qué podía decir. Sus palabras eran tan profundas, sentidas, y honestas, y mientras su corazón se sentía a punto de reventar, queriendo desesperadamente responder de la misma manera, su mente se negaba a dejarla, sabiendo que aún desconocía sobre su futuro y su pasado.

— _Está bien, Bella_ —le dijo Edward _—. Entiendo. No quiero que me digas nada, sin embargo solamente sé que nunca me he sentido con alguna persona de la manera en que me sentía,_ siento _por ti. Yo nunca lo he hecho, y nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti, Isabella Cullen. Ni el tiempo, la distancia, o la falta de recuerdos cambiarán eso._

* * *

 _Hola, primero que nada perdón por no subir el capítulo antes pero salí de viaje con mi familia y me fue imposible hacerlo._

 _Gracias a mi beta Yanina por ayudarme un montón con el cap._

 _Bueno, yo ya hice mi parte, ahora les toca a ustedes_ _ **¿Reviews?**_


	10. Michelle Obama

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es de _**Shahula**_. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

" **Tenemos esta buena oportunidad; tenemos una oportunidad para hacer que algo real pase. Que algo posible pase, para vivir más allá de nuestro miedo..." Michelle Obama**

Bella se escurrió las manos en un paño de cocina, con la mirada en los árboles verdes de afuera que veía a través de la ventana de la cocina mientras terminaba de secar los trastes del almuerzo. Sonrió levemente para ella misma, satisfecha por la manera en que el fin de semana se desarrollaba, la claridad y la fácil manera en que Edward y ella eran capaces de interactuar.

Edward había llegado la noche del viernes, Emmett lo dejó en el umbral de la cabaña con una sonrisa con hoyuelos mientras se marchaba a la cabaña Rosebud donde se alojaría durante la visita de fin de semana del presidente. Una vez que Edward tenía su equipaje instalado en el cuarto de invitados, negándose a dejar que Bella se moviera de la habitación principal a pesar de que estaba llena de sus objetos personales, Bella se ofreció a preparar la cena para él, mientras Edward terminaba con algunos asuntos de estado que no había podido posponer.

Compartieron una deliciosa comida, riendo y hablando acerca de su semana, la de Edward mucho más ocupada que la de Bella, aunque ella le aseguró que la soledad estaba bien. Había estado en contacto con Tanya y había llegado a conocer a unos pocos empleados que se encontraban en Camp David durante todo el año, así que no estaba completamente sola.

Bella estaba agradecida, realmente, por el tiempo para ella misma, especialmente en la noche cuando las pesadillas llegaban. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que las había tenido, terroríficas y espantosas mientras se empujaban en sus sueños, pero parecía que estos nuevos cambios en su vida eran lo que les permitió reaparecer.

Bella solamente esperaba poder librar a Edward de escucharlas durante su estancia. Sería vergonzoso admitir que una mujer adulta aún tenía pesadillas que la hacían temblar y llorar toda la noche.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward detrás de Bella cuando volvió a entrar a la cocina—. Jasper tenía un asunto urgente que necesitaba atender. Le dije que estoy tratando de alejarme del trabajo, pero…

—Un día del trabajo del presidente nunca termina —terminó Bella por él en broma.

Edward sonrió irónicamente de regreso, asintiendo.

—¿Terminaste? Te dije que yo haría esto, Bella. Después de todo tú cocinaste.

—Está bien, Edward. No me importa —desestimó Bella.

—Bueno, a mi sí. Para la próxima, déjalo para mí, ¿entendido? —dijo Edward en una suave declaración. Bella sonrió, calidez corriendo a través de ella por su aspecto serio y su suave demanda.

Ella asintió con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo, ganándose una sonrisa torcida de Edward que casi le robó el aliento de su cuerpo.

Bella la había visto un par de veces, pero nunca tan cerca y dirigida a ella. Era letal, al igual que el hombre que la usaba.

—Así que, ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy? —preguntó Edward, rompiendo el trance en el que Bella había caído.

—Oh, um, no importa, lo que sea está bien para mí —ofreció Bella, su labio encontrando sus dientes nerviosamente.

Edward se concentró intensamente en su boca, calentando la atmosfera con su intensa mirada, Bella sintió el cambio de aire a su alrededor. Su respiración parecía tartamudear en sus pulmones mientras esperaba a que él hablara, su boca humedeciendo sus carnosos labios una vez antes de que levantara la vista, conectado sus ojos verdes con los marrones de ella.

—Eso deja mucho margen para la interpretación, Bella —respondió Edward en un tono ronco—. ¿Estás segura que no quieres corregir tus palabras?

Bella tragó grueso, su espalda golpeando el mostrador detrás de ella cuando retrocedió un paso del hombre que tenía delante de ella, el cuerpo de él parecía cerrar la distancia entre ellos a pesar de que no dio ni un paso.

Con el corazón acelerado, y la emociones en las nubes, Bella no estaba segura de cuál era la reacción correcta. Solamente sabía que su cuerpo ansiaba estar en contacto con el de él, inmediatamente. Abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras no salieron.

Ella miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, y desesperados a Edward. Sin saber si podría seguir adelante con lo que su corazón quería, mientras que su cerebro gritaba que se detuviera, que esperara.

Antes de que su boca pudiera encontrar las palabras, Edward se detuvo en seco, comprensión cruzando sus facciones de repente.

—Lo siento, Bella —se disculpó Edward, negando con la cabeza, mientras daba un paso atrás, el tenso aire desinflándose con sus movimientos—. Me perdí por un momento ahí. Es solo que eres tan…

—¿Qué? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos y necesitados.

—Nada —desestimó Edward, ofreciendo una suave sonrisa en su lugar—. ¿Qué tal si tomamos un poco de aire? ¿Das un paseo conmigo?

Bella aceptó, sabiendo que el aire fresco ayudaría mucho para aclarar su cabeza.

—Quiero saber más de ti, Bella —comentó Edward mientras caminaban—. Cuéntame sobre tu vida.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó Bella.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras compartir, quiero saberlo —contestó Edward, su mirada cayendo en Bella con nada más que sinceridad y verdad.

—No soy tan emocionante, realmente —objetó Bella, pateando una roca a lo largo del camino.

—Bella, no. Has vivido una vida por los últimos cuatro años que te hizo quien eres ahora, una de la que no sé nada. Puede que conozca tu historia, pero no a ti ahora. Quiero conocer todas las versiones de ti, pasadas, presentes o futuras —explicó Edward tocando su hombro por unos instantes para enfatizar su punto.

Bella se relajó, el nudo en su pecho aflojándose con sus palabras. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para ella escucharlo decir eso, el saber que estaba interesado en ella como algo más que la esposa que amaba antes.

Le dio la esperanza de que si sus esfuerzos fracasan, Edward quizá aún la quiera, con recuerdos rotos y todo.

Con una sonrisa, Bella le habló sobre su vida en Kodiak, las amistades que hizo, y las experiencias que tuvo mientras estuvo allí. Tanya y Rebecca, otra buena amiga, la habían presionado a dar un paso fuera de su zona de confort en los últimos años, animándola a vivir su vida en el presente mientras buscaba pistas del pasado, algo que Bella había estado renuente a hacer por ella misma.

— _Charlotte Byrd —resopló Tanya, girando sus ojos avellana hacia Charlotte en reprimenda—. Tienes que dejar de hacer esto._

— _No sé de lo que estás hablando._

 _Tanya chasqueó la lengua, el incrédulo sonido se hizo eco por Rebecca que también se puso de pie con una mirada de desaprobación concentrada en su amiga._

— _Eso es un montón de mierda, si es que alguna vez he oído alguna. Te estás ocultado del mundo, Charlotte, enterrada en libros y pastelitos. ¿No quieres salir, ver lo que este lugar tiene para ofrecer? —cuestionó Rebecca._

— _No sé si debo hacerlo, ¿qué pasa si alguien viene a buscarme y yo no estoy aquí?_

— _Charlotte, te quiero, pero debes tener un poco de perspectiva, querida —explicó suavemente Tanya pasando por encima para poner una mano sobre su hombro—. Sabemos lo mucho que significa tu pasado para ti, pero ¿qué si nunca sucede? ¿Qué pasa si nunca recuperas esos recuerdos, y nadie viene por ti? Ya han pasado dos años, cariño, ¿así es realmente como quieres vivir?_

 _Charlotte se mordió el labio, retorciendo sus manos en su regazo mientras se sentaba en su sofá. Sus ojos vagaron por sus amigas, viendo su verdadera preocupación, su deseo de que tuviera más que la vida cerrada que estaba llevando, manteniendo a los demás fuera por causa de sus temores._

 _Tenían razón; éste no era el tipo de vida que ella quería vivir. Si no hacía algo pronto, su futuro sería tan blanco y sombrío como su pasado; pero esta vez la culpa recaería sobre sus hombros._

 _Exhalando un suspiro nervioso, Charlotte movió la cabeza, resolución empezando a llenar su pecho._

— _Está bien, tienen razón. Debo estar abierta a otras posibilidades. Solamente estoy… asustada._

— _El miedo es saludable, Char —dijo Rebecca—. Es lo que te dice que aún estás viva._

 _Tanya asintió, sonriendo maliciosamente, lo que Charlotte sabía que solo podría significar que estaba planeando algo tortuoso._

— _Exactamente. Y pienso que es hora de que Charlotte se sienta viva. Así que propongo que hagamos algo para hacer que su sangre fluya de nuevo._

 _Charlotte miró con recelo a su amiga._

— _¿Qué es eso?_

 _Con un brillo en los ojos, Tanya se dirigió al armario de Charlotte, sacando sus abrigos y sus pesadas botas de invierno._

— _Vamos a montar en trineo._

—Son buenas amigas —dijo Bella con una sonrisa irónica—. Especialmente Tanya. Ella ha sido lo más parecido que tengo a una familia desde que desperté, a veces no sé qué haría sin ella —murmuró Bella.

Edward le ofreció una tensa sonrisa, arrugas alrededor de sus ojos que hicieron a Bella detenerse por un momento, pero siguió cuando él la incitó a que continuara.

—Tanya siempre me ha dado el empujón extra que necesitaba, o ha sido el paño de lágrimas cuando las cosas llegaban a ser demasiado para mí. Sé que puedo contar con ella para lo que sea —explicó Bella mientras miraba las hojas de los árboles moviéndose ligeramente por la suave brisa.

—Me alegro de que tuvieras a alguien así para ti —respondió Edward con ternura, su mirada abatida en el camino.

Bella se mordió el labio, sabiendo que él debía sentirse culpable por no haber podido estar ahí para ella, a pesar de que no era su culpa.

—No seas tan duro contigo, Edward —le dijo Bella, tomando su mano, la necesidad de consolarlo era más fuerte que la necesidad de permanecer distante—. Trataste de encontrarme rápido.

—Pero no lo suficiente —resopló Edward, sus dedos envolviéndose alrededor de la pequeña mano de Bella—. Prometo, que no voy a dejar que quien hizo esto se salga con la suya. Te alejaron de mí, de tu familia, y de alguna manera también se llevaron todos los recuerdos que tenías. Esto no va a quedar impune —prometió Edward, la clara amenaza en su voz.

Bella permaneció en silencio, viendo el fuego y la rabia en los ojos de él, pero sabiendo que no iba dirigida a ella. Apretó sus manos entre las suyas, esperando aliviar su hostilidad un poco con el contacto.

Las facciones de Edward relajándose, sus ojos suavizándose mientras la miraba. Él continuó su paseo, animando a Bella a seguir hablando sobre su vida como Charlotte Byrd.

Edward escuchó con gran atención y diversión todas las cosas que a ella le encantaban hacer, como la lectura y programas de televisión que disfrutaba, lo emocionada que se sentía al comenzar su propia panadería. Gracias a sus amigos, montar en trineo e incluso pescar en hielo podrían ser nombradas como actividades que, si bien la asustaban a muerte, Bella estaba siempre orgullosa de ella por hacerlas.

No fue hasta mucho después de haber regresado a Aspen Lodge que Bella se dio cuenta que ella y Edward habían estado tomados de la mano por el resto de su caminata, sus hombros rozándose y calidez extendiéndose por cada una de sus extremidades por su toque reconfortante.

No podía esperar para sentirlo de nuevo.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿que les pareció el capítulo? ¿les gustó? ¿no les gustó?

Bien, he estado algo ocupada con la escuela pero prometo no pasar de dos semanas sin actualizar las dos historias, la buena noticia es que ya terminé la mayoría de mis exámenes, así que ya tengo más tiempo para traducir. Nos leemos la próxima semana.


	11. John F Kennedy

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es de _**Shahula**_. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

 **Capítulo 11**

" **Por el tiempo y el mundo no te detengas. El cambio es la ley de la vida. Y los que solo vean el pasado o el presente seguramente se perderán el futuro." John F. Kennedy**

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se levantó temprano para su trote diario alrededor de las cabañas y senderos arbolados de Camp David. Siempre le surgían mejores ideas durante sus entrenamientos, el movimiento rítmico de la carrera le permitía a su mente concentrarse en otros asuntos pendientes.

No obstante, su mente solo era capaz de concentrarse en una sola cosa últimamente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos de lo contrario.

Bella.

Bella, la enigmática Bella, viva y finalmente en casa.

Edward aún se encontraba en shock por haberla encontrado después de todos estos años. Había esperado y rezado pero, después de muchas potenciales pistas fallidas y varios callejones sin salida, podía admitir que una pequeña parte de él había comenzado a darse por vencido.

Pero, ahora... ahora, Bella había sido encontrada. Ella era diferente, sin duda, pero aún estaba Bella por debajo de los cambios. Y era el objetivo de Edward ayudar a Bella a encontrarse a sí misma de nuevo y, con suerte, encontrar su lugar a su lado una vez más.

No sabía lo que haría si ella no quisiera estar con él nunca más.

La posibilidad lo destrozaba, Edward ni siquiera se permitía pensar en eso.

En cambio, se concentraba en la manera en que podría ayudar a Bella a recuperar sus recuerdos. Él sabía que sus médicos le habían dicho las probabilidades de nunca recuperarlos, sobre todo después de tanto tiempo sin ninguna señal de recuerdos todavía, era poco probable.

Pero Edward estaba determinado.

Los médicos no la conocían, no sabían el amor que él y ella compartían, la historia, el vínculo que tenían. Tal vez ellos no podían reparar su memoria, pero Edward creía que él sí.

El primer paso para hacerlo era pasar más tiempo con Bella, Edward había decidido conocer y familiarizarse con la mujer que era ahora.

Y lo que conocía hasta el momento, le gustaba. Claro, ella hablaba más suave y tímida que su Bella; pero cuando estaba apasionada por algo, como el día anterior que ella le explicó con entusiasmo sobre su panadería, sus ojos oscuros brillaban como siempre lo habían hecho.

Bella aún valoraba a la familia, y ponía a los demás primero, su disposición a venir con él una vez que supo de Beth se lo demostró. Edward podía ver lo mucho que quería formar parte de la vida de su hija, aun cuando eso la asustaba.

Las piezas de lo que hicieron a Bella la mujer de la que Edward se enamoró aún estaban allí, y Edward se estaba encariñando de cómo encajaban con las nuevas piezas también.

Aminorando el paso cuando llegó al Aspen Lodge, Edward se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando de esta nueva versión de su esposa tanto como lo había hecho de la primera, rápidamente y sin dudarlo.

Sonriendo irónicamente para sí mismo, pensó que debía ser porque no importaba el envase o los cambios que encontró, su corazón y su alma conocían el contrapunto por su cuenta. Bella siempre sería la única para él.

Su sonrisa era cálida y feliz cuando entró por la puerta de cristal, encontrando a Bella en la encimera comiendo un cuenco de cereal, una humeante taza de café puesta en su mano.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, alertando a Bella de su presencia. Los grandes ojos cafés lo encontraron cuando ella levantó la mirada rápidamente, la cuchara volando por el aire provocó que una pequeña risa hiciera ruido en su pecho, aunque Edward trató que no se escapara de sus labios para no avergonzarla, un rubor ya empezaba teñir las mejillas de Bella.

—Buenos días —saludó Edward, sus ojos brillando mientras miraba a Bella examinar su cuerpo sudoroso, la carrera matutina causó que la camiseta blanca se le pegara al pecho, los shorts de baloncesto le colgaban alrededor de las caderas, gracias a un cordón roto. Por el profundo color rosa de sus mejillas y la caliente mirada en sus ojos oscuros cuando finalmente encontraron los suyos, Edward se sentía seguro de que a Bella le gustó lo que vio.

—Bu-Buenas —respondió Bella, tropezando brevemente con sus palabras antes de que sacudiera ligeramente la cabeza. Edward sonrió por su adorable aspecto, su cabello ondulado era un desastre, los tirantes púrpura de su camiseta se deslizaban por sus hombros llamando por completo la atención de Edward. Hasta despeinada, estaba hermosa—. ¿Ya saliste a correr? —preguntó, tratando de ocultar su tono afectado lo mejor que podía, pero sus ojos estaban diciendo todo lo contrario.

—Sí, usualmente salgo a correr tres millas cada mañana —dijo Edward con un asentimiento mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador, sacó una botella de agua, la destapó y bebió a fondo, terminando con un suspiro satisfecho.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Bella, su voz más ronca que hacía un momento. Edward se giró, y la encontró mirándolo detenidamente.

—Lo hice —respondió Edward, fallando en mencionar que apenas durmió, sabiendo lo cerca que estaba de Bella pero incapaz de estar tan cerca como él quería, haciendo su noche agitada.

Si la hambrienta mirada en sus ojos era algún indicio, Edward creía que su próxima noche aquí resultaría agitada por otra razón, no que él se quejara.

Se humedeció el labio inferior, las imágenes de su cuerpo envuelto y enredado con el de Bella se mostraban en su mente.

El taburete raspando ruidosamente a través de las baldosas sacó a Edward de sus pensamientos, sus ojos aterrizando en Bella mientras se movía hacia la puerta.

—Solamente iré a vestirme para el día —explicó ella, sus ojos aún siguiendo la silueta de Edward.

Aunque él quería presionar el calor del momento, quizás finalmente obtener ese beso que había estado deseando desde la primera vez que la vio después de cuatro años, Edward empujó sus instintos más básicos, sabiendo que el momento no era el correcto.

En su lugar, asintió, ofreciéndole a Bella una sonrisa mientras hablaba.

—Claro, probablemente debería bañarme antes de que empecemos con esos videos.

—¿Podremos mirar algunos esta mañana? —preguntó Bella, con una mirada esperanzada en sus ojos.

—Seguro, te veré en el estudio en unos treinta minutos, ¿está bien?

Bella movió rápidamente la cabeza, con el labio entre los dientes por un momento antes de que se fuera. Edward siguió el suave balanceo de sus caderas en sus pantalones de pijama hasta que desapareció tras la esquina.

Aclarándose la garganta después de que ella se fuera, se dio cuenta que podría necesitar más de treinta minutos si su sucia imaginación seguía repitiendo un ciclo de las preciadas imágenes que tenía de la suave piel de Bella. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al pasillo que llevaba al cuarto donde se estaba alojando, ignorando la atracción que sentía por Bella mientras pasaba por su puerta.

Una vez en el baño, Edward corrió a la ducha, logrando frenar sus deseos eficazmente, lo suficiente antes de secarse rápidamente. Se vistió con un cómodo jean azul, y una suave y descolorida camiseta gris de Princeton que había tenido desde sus días como estudiante ahí.

A pesar del desastre de su cabello y la barba de varios días en sus mejillas, Edward estaba impaciente por estar de nuevo con Bella, así que dejó el look desaliñado como estaba, lo que no era normal encontrar en el presidente. Se movió por el pasillo hacia el estudio, donde se sentó a trabajar en reunir los videos de su vida con Bella y su hija por orden.

—La maldita cosa no funciona —masculló Edward para él mismo, después de varios minutos de toquetear la VCR, la pantalla de televisión resplandeciendo de un azul brillante sobre él.

—Permíteme —ofreció Bella pasando detrás de Edward y ligeramente tocando su hombro. Edward sintió la excitación moviéndose bajo su piel con su discreto toque.

—Haz lo mejor que puedas, pero yo no… —Edward paró de repente, frunciendo el ceño mientras Bella rápidamente resolvía el problema, conectando los cables en los lugares apropiados—. Bueno, mierda. Puedo conseguir que el primer ministro de Israel acceda a las negociaciones con Palestina, pero no puedo hacer que funcione una VCR —se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Bella también se rio, sonriéndole con superioridad.

—Supongo que no.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, riéndose suavemente mientras se movía para tomar asiento en el sillón, permitiéndole a Bella escoger dónde sentarse. Edward hizo lo mejor por esconder la sonrisa que sintió crecer cuando Bella encontró su lugar en el lado opuesto de su sillón, viendo desde la esquina de sus ojos cuando metió las piernas debajo de ella para ponerse cómoda.

Una vez que había terminado, Edward tomó el control remoto para oprimir el botón de Play, pero se detuvo mirando a Bella por un largo, y calculador momento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, un toque de ansiedad coloreando sus palabras.

—Sé que hemos hablado sobre esto, pero solo quiero estar seguro de que estás lista —dijo Edward, con preocupación en sus ojos y voz.

—He estado esperando por un largo tiempo para obtener un vistazo de mi vida, Edward —le dijo Bella seriamente, sus ojos oscuros concentrados en él—. No quiero esperar más.

—Está bien —respondió Edward, ofreciéndole una mirada tranquilizadora—. Pero hazme saber si es demasiado.

—Lo hare —prometió Bella con un asentimiento. Se giró hacia la televisión, señalando que estaba lista para ver a su hija crecer a través de la lente de una cámara debido a que fue incapaz de estar allí en persona.

* * *

Aquí tiene un nuevo capitulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado. Perdón por ausentarme tanto tiempo, pero tuve un accidente y me fracturé mi brazo, así que no podía escribir en la computadora, pero ya estoy bien así que las actualizaciones ya serán regulares.

Para las personas que leían mi otra traducción(The Dress) les informo que la autora la va a hacer libro, así que ya no puede estar en FF, sin embargo me dio permiso de traducirla y hacer el pdf para que terminen de leerla siempre y cuando no se haga mal uso con la historia, cuando este lista pondré el aviso en perfil.


End file.
